Memorial de Catherine Gray
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Side Story de "Almas Gêmeas". Conta como a noiva de Kanon se tornou uma mulher tão terrível e calculista. Contém cenas de estupro e violência. Fic revisada em fevereiro de 2010.
1. Chapter 1

_I_

O já idoso Padre Martin folheava seu breviário, na tentativa de espairecer. Era seu dia no confessionário, e pelo aumento do pecado no mundo, poucos vinham se confessar... portanto, tinha de passar o tempo de alguma forma.

"Este mundo está deveras perdido", pensava, mergulhado em idéias, mal prestando atenção ao livrinho religioso. "Essas beatas a cada dia arrumam um amante novo... é certo que são feias desde moças, é certo que não arrumaram marido e depois dessa idade toda não arrumam mais... mas de qualquer modo, a castidade deveria ser mantida a todo custo... essas descrentes, acham que depois da morte Deus não irá puni-las..."

E ao pensar assim o Padre também lembrava das freiras: algumas novas e lindas, apesar de tudo fazerem para esconter as belezas (muitas das freiras jovens eram ou forçadas a tal destino pela família, ou haviam perdido as "virtudes" ainda sendo solteiras e, portanto, não lhes restava outro destino a não ser aquele ou a prostituição...), ou velhas e já não apetecíveis aos prazeres da carne. A verdade é que todas elas, velhas ou moças, arrumavam algum amante dentre os frades ou padres também. Padre Martin era um dos poucos que, a muito custo, mantinha estritamente o celibato... pois mesmo sendo velho, havia muitos e muitos outros velhos que mantinham amantes por anos a fio, até que a morte os viesse buscar...

- Mas que mundo esse, meu Deus! - pensava, e se persignava só de pensar, para evitar sentir algum desejo tardio, fosse pelas mulheres religiosas, fosse pelas mulheres "do mundo".

E eis que, em meio a suas reflexões, atraiu justamente o que repelia. Uma jovem, uma donzela provavelmente, vinha se confessar a ele, o vestido de missa negro como convém às mulheres "direitas", o véu cobrindo-lhe diafanamente a face. Apesar de tudo, no entanto, podia vislumbrar os contornos juvenis do rosto dela. Era ainda uma criança, os seios mal começavam a despontar embaixo do vestido... e repelindo mais uma vez a inclinação de olhar para os seios da donzela, perguntou-lhe:

- O que a traz aqui, filhinha?

- Perdoa-me padre, porque pequei...

- Pecaste? O que fizeste, pequena criança?

A menina hesitou. Depois em voz triste e suplicante, disse ao sacerdote:

- Eu desobedeci a um dos mandamentos do Senhor, padre. "Honrar pai e mãe"... eu desonrei a meus pais.

- Ora, filhinha... sempre há pecados que cometemos. Mas esse foi deveras desrespeitoso em demasia?

- Eles querem me casar, padre. E eu não quero. Eu disse que não a eles. Não gosto de meu noivo!

- Quantas primaveras contas?

- Catorze.

O padre se riu, por dentro e por fora.

- Há meninas mais jovens que tu que já são casadas! Entenda, minha doce criança, que o lugar de uma mulher é ao lado de um marido. Deverias agradecer a teus pais por te casarem. Ou queres ficar como estas beatas, como a esta Bess, solteira sem filhos, eternamente virgem, cuja única distração na vida é vir à igreja papar as hóstias?

A moça olhou para trás e viu, perto do altar-mor, a tal Bess (apelido de Elizabeth no século XV e XVI), mulher de seus 50 anos, feia como uma bruxa, amarga por dentro e por fora, fazendo apenas rezar para aplacar sua dor.

- Viste, filhinha? Queres ficar como ela?

- Não. Mas também não quero aquele marido.

- Não? Pois se teus pais o escolheram para ti, é porque querem o teu melhor! Eles sabem o que é bom. Portanto vai, reza por eles e pelo perdão de teus pecadilhos e fique com Deus, sim?

A menina ficou em silencio. Realmente, não havia quem ou o que lhe consolasse. Persignou-se e foi embora, seguindo aos pais, os quais a haviam acompanhado à igreja.

Sua mãe contava com apenas trinta anos. Para a época, no entanto, esta já era a idade de uma jovem senhora respeitável. Endurecida pela vida e pelas mortes de outrem, era ríspida e seu semblante já era rígido e digno de uma matrona. Como havia sido intensamente vigiada na primeira juventude, transferia esse mesmo comportamento para com a filha.

- Que pecados foi a minha filhinha confessar ao padre hoje? Por acaso não penteou os cabelos como deveria?

A jovem permaneceu em silêncio, com medo de dizer o que ia em seu coração.

- Responda, menina! Não ignore sua mãe quando ela estiver falando!

- A senhora sabe, minha mãe... fui confessar-me para dizer que não... desejo meu casamento.

- Como?! Não deseja casar, e ainda diz isso abertamente na igreja?!

A moça calou novamente. Já não sabia o que dizer. Provavelmente, chegando em casa, apanharia... de novo.

E de fato, ao chegar lá, ela foi interrogada mais uma vez. Da maneira fria de sempre...

- Por acaso ainda se opõe a seu casamento, a ser realizado na semana que vem, Catherine?

Ela nada disse novamente, mantendo a cabeça baixa.

- Responda!

Num único ímpeto, como se mudasse de personalidade, a donzela reagiu:

- Eu não quero me casar com ele!! Não! É um rapaz bexiguento, feio, mal comportado! Não sabe como tratar uma dama!!

Foi o suficiente. A mãe, fria, impassível, foi buscar a terrível vara de marmelo no armário. A filha tentou fugir, mas o pai, que estava diante da porta, escutando tudo que o acontecia de maneira imperceptível para Catherine, apanhou-a e segurou para que a mãe batesse. E por mais que esperneasse, gritasse de dor, ninguém a deixou ir antes de ficar marcada. Nas pernas, nos braços, até mesmo no rosto. Tudo isto os pais fizeram sem dizer uma única palavra.

- É uma pena, terá de colocar pó branco no rosto para esconder esta marca, caso ela não suma em uma semana. - disse a Duquesa-mãe, sem mostra alguma de piedade ou sentimento que fosse. Em seguida, dirigiu-se ao marido - Vigie essa menina, e esta será a última vez que o faremos. Afinal... logo ela estará sob incumbência principal do marido.

Em silêncio, os membros ardendo das vergastadas, Catherine subiu ao quarto e foi trocar a roupa. Aquela seria uma semana terrível... obrigada a casar, e com aquele rapaz bexiguento. Não havia aspirações românticas em seu coração; e se houvessem, não seriam com aquele tipo de noivo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

De fato, a semana passou rápida. E terrivelmente monótona para Catherine, a qual foi proibida de sair, mesmo que a família o fizesse, em razão de seu mau comportamento. Ficou muitas horas na salmoura, pois tinha de tentar fazer secar aquelas feridas antes do fatídico dia. Muitas vezes rezou pedindo que Deus a livrasse daquele matrimônio, ou então a fizesse morrer. E nada aconteceu...

O dia chegou. Como se coisa alguma houvesse passado antes, nem briga, nem surra de vara de marmelo, a mãe de Catherine simplesmente, com a ajuda das aias, arrumou o vestido da filha e o seu próprio. Em símbolo da virgindade da noiva, deixou o cabelo da mesma solto. A marca em seu rosto era ainda visível, escura, e portanto teve de utilizar-se to tal pó branco para suavizá-la. Enquanto preparava tudo, mal falava.

A cerimônia seria feita no suntuoso salão da propriedade do Duque e da Duquesa Gray¹. O noivo, o já precoce Conde James Spence, apesar de contar com dezesseis anos de idade, já era soturno e desconfiado. Assim havia ficado por causa da varíola que o atacara dois anos antes: era esta a causa de suas bexigas, muitas e que mal deixavam ver pele em seu rosto.

Não queria, é óbvio, casar com a futura Condessa, aquela tal Catherine. Jamais a havia visto, e por ela não nutria nenhum amor. Ao vê-la, vendo que era ruiva, um pouco sardenta e com semblante de desagrado, odiou-a ainda mais. Talvez por causa do contato com a mãe, não desejava maior contato com mulheres. Por si, teria apenas amantes... como a maioria de seus amigos tinham. Constituir família... para quê?!

De qualquer maneira, como ainda estava sob a tutela dos pais, ainda tinha de acatá-los. E portanto casou com aquela criaturinha arredia de cabelos vermelhos. Ela aparentava ter medo, mas ele apenas desprezo, desdém no olhar.

A cerimônia foi muito rápida. Houve a tradição de unir as mãos, os ritos litúrgicos. A festa, um verdadeiro banquete, a despeito de ser vazia de sentimento e sinceridade (como aliás quase tudo naquela família), anunciava um momento que em breve teria de acontecer: no meio da celebração, quando os convidados ainda estavam presentes: os noivos deveriam subir ao quarto nupcial e consumar o matrimônio. Ninguém fazia idéia do que era isso para Catherine. Além de simplesmente ter detestado a primera impressão que o noivo lhe causara, tinha medo porque era virgem. E... com aquele homem²!!

Quando, no entanto, chegou a hora de cumprir com seu dever matrimonial, teve de ir, o coração na boca. Que faria mais? Não havia como reagir.

Sua mãe fez questão de guiá-la ao quarto, onde já lhe esperava seu marido. "Marido"... era uma palavra tão estranha aos ouvidos dela! Não se sentia casada, sequer com aquele sujeito. Mas era essa a realidade... que fazer, que fazer?

Foi deixada na porta do quarto e nele adentrou. Algumas criadas já tinham ordem de recolher o lençol manchado de sangue, após a consumação do ato. Ela, ainda, instou para que a criada cuidasse que a consumação ocorresse no mesmo dia, independentemente da vontade da noiva. Em seguida saiu e voltou para a festa, com a sensação de que havia cumprido seu dever.

Catherine Gray adentrou o recinto, que estava a meia-luz, e avançou lentamente, receosa. No fundo do quarto, o seu noivo, tenebroso, a esperava sentado numa cadeira. Ela foi até ele, não sabendo o que falar. O silêncio reinou pelo quarto por um bom tempo, até a hora em que ele se pronunciou:

- Pois bem, ó minha esposa... temos de cumprir com nossos ofícios, não é? Todos lá embaixo, no salão de festas, esperam pela confirmação de nosso... casamento.

A voz dele era terrível, fria. Ele se levantou e foi em direção a ela, que não conseguia levantar a cabeça e olhá-lo diretamente. Respirava com dificuldade, quase ofegando. Não acreditava ainda que aquele sujeito... a tocaria... não!

- E então, minha noiva? Não vamos começar?

E, sem mais cerimônia alguma, ele tentou tocar em seu braço, enrijecido pelo nervosismo, para quem sabe tocar em mais depois... mas ela, ainda não afeita àquilo tudo, se afastou instintivamente.

- Vamos, garota! Eu sou seu marido e portanto tenho direito sobre seu corpo!!

Subitamente, ele a agarrou pelo braço e a jogou na cama, sem que ela quisesse. Catherine gritou, esperneou, mas ninguém a ouviria ou acudiria... afinal, na noite de núpcias e com o marido, nada era considerado estupro...

Segurando-a pelos cabelos, fez com que olhasse diretamente em seu rosto bexiguento, o qual repudiava. A luz da vela, que se encontrava próxima deles, iluminou a visão nada agradável, e ela não gostou daquilo.

- Eu... não... quero! - sussurou com esforço, ainda tentando, num ultimo fio de esperança, impedir que o que temia acontecesse. Seu algoz, no entanto, apenas a interpelou com risos de ironia.

- Pobre menina! Acha que pode ter algum "querer" neste tipo de situação. Eu sempre soube!! Todas vocês são como demônios encarnados em belos corpos! Ainda mais você, ó Condessa, minha mulher... com esse cabelo ruivo, digno de uma verdadeira bruxa!!

Com ódio e desejo nas veias, o Conde James tomou de um pedaço de pano que havia ali perto e amarrou as mãos da noiva na cabeceira da cama, não sem lutar, pois ela não estava disposta a se entregar facilmente... e também não parava de tentar espernear e gritar.

- Shhhhhh, bela menina... não vai adiantar de nada... lá embaixo, eles sabem que sou seu noivo, e apenas eu devo determinar o que lhe acontece. Basta não lhe matar... ou não lhe machucar muito.

Sem se exaltar, levantou a saia dela, enquanto ainda lutava em vão, pois ele a amarrara com força. Em seguida, acarciando o interior das coxas dela, foi até sua intimidade para ver se ela era mesmo virgem. Afinal, já tinha ido a vários bordéis (o único lugar onde poderia arrumar alguma mulher... já que era moço deveras feio por ocasião da varíola anterior) e sabia a diferença entre uma donzela e uma que já não o fosse. Catherine tremeu de horror ante o toque intromissor e terrível dos dedos dele em sua intimidade.

James explorou um pouco a cavidade úmida e constatou, enfim, que o hímen encontrava-se ali.

- Que bom. A Condessa é moça virtuosa. Caso não o fosse, a humilharia na frente de todos os convivas de hoje, inclusive dos de sua família.

E sem mais esperar, como se fosse apenas cumprir uma tarefa, James retirou parcialmente suas calças, começando a masturbar o próprio membro a fim de atingir uma ereção. Desesperada ao ver que não escaparia realmente, começou a chutá-lo e a gritar desesperadamente. Quando uma de suas pernas o atingiu, o Conde perdeu a paciência: ele também não gostava dela, mas não estava tão impaciente em relação àquilo tudo! Mulherzinha ousada!

- Ora, seu pequeno demônio de saias! Espere mais um pouco, e tudo se acaba!!

Tomou de mais alguns pedaços de pano, amarrou-a nas pernas e, ao ver que ela não cessava a gritaria, estapeou-lhe a face.

- Já chega, mulher!! É melhor calar, se não quiser apanhar mais! Mas que inferno, sempre há que se disciplinar às mulheres dessa maneira!!

E então ela só fez chorar, já não suportando mais lutar. Algo como que a amortecia por dentro, a fim de não fazê-la sofrer tanto, já que agora nada mais adiantaria. Assim que atingiu a ereção desejada, James se encaixou no meio das pernas da Condessa e tentou penetrá-la uma, duas, três vezes. Estava tão difícil, que mal conseguia colocar sequer a glande dentro dela. Catherine, desespeada, só chorava de dor.

- Vamos, mulher! Tem de me ajudar. Deixe isso passar, uhn?

Enfim, depois de muito insistir, o Conde conseguiu adentrá-la, rompendo a barreira teimosa. A Condessa sentiu como se lhe partissem ao meio. Sem esperar nem mais um pouco, ele se moveu uma vez. E mais uma. E outra, e outra, e tantas, que ela pensou que aquilo nunca mais fosse acabar. Sem mais forças para gritar ou chorar, ela simplesmente fechou os olhos e ali ficou pelo que pareceu uma eternindade.

Quando enfim James terminou, ejaculando dentro dela, enfim saiu e verificou o lençol. Estava tingido com gotas de sangue, realmente.

- Pronto, ó mulher. Acabou.

E sem dizer mais nada, desatou as amarras dela e entregou o lençol manchado à criada assim que saiu do quarto. Ele voltou para a festa, mas Catherine não teve coragem. Com o tempo, quando o amortecimento foi passando, a tristeza voltou, arrasadora. Todos estavam de acordo com aquela violência... e ela nada pôde fazer.

Desesperada, só soube rezar e pedir a Deus que lhe deixasse morrer naquela noite. Não teve, porém, coragem para o suicídio. Tampouco Deus lhe mandou alguma morte. E, sem dormir, em seu tormento solitário, Catherine matou uma de suas últimas esperanças de amor na vida. Portanto, quando acordou na manhã seguinte, já não era mais uma menina.

Era uma mulher.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO _

_¹Na Idade Média, a cerimônia de casamento poderia ser realizada em casa, contanto que houvesse um sacerdote para tal. _

_²Mesmo que para nós alguém de 16 anos ainda não seja homem, para eles já era considerado como tal. Até porque naquele tempo não havia adolescência: após a infância, a pessoa já era considerada adulta. _

_OK... fic que mostrará trajetória de Catherine Gray desde o casamento até a morte. Paralela à fic "Almas Gêmeas", claro... rs! _

_Não faço nenhuma apologia à violência mostrada nestas páginas! Apenas a retratarei porque Catherine será realmente... uma personalidade marcante, uma serial killer cruel e sem escrúpulos, e para isso terá de ter um passado pesado.. _

_Beijos, espero que apreciem! _

_EDIT (20/02/10): resolvi revisar os capítulos porque faço uma confusão danada com os títulos de "conde", "duque", "condessa" e "duquesa". Na fic para a qual Catherine foi concebida, "Almas Gêmeas", Catherine é Duquesa; portanto, fiz com que ela seja Duquesa por parte dos pais e Condessa por parte do marido; vou arrumar tudo que houver de erros em relação a isso daqui em diante! Caso haja mais algum erro nesse aspecto, por favor me avisem! _

_Abraços! _


	2. Chapter 2

II

Após uma noite que foi pouco menos do que o inferno literal seria, Catherine levantou-se da cama e foi fazer a sua higiene íntima. Ainda doía, ainda sentia em sua própria alma o toque daquela violação. Mas, para continuar vivendo, teve de enrijecer a alma e cumprir o seu papel.

A partir daquele dia, era a dona de casa da propriedade do marido. Foi escoltada para lá assim que a manhã surgiu. É claro que teria de dividir o cargo com a mãe dele, que provavelmente seria uma sogra terrível, mas mesmo assim já faria uma série de coisas.

Seus primeiros meses de casada serviram para sedimentar aquela alma fria e vazia que ela sentiu começar a ter após a primeira noite com o marido. A partir de então, já não chorava mais. Já não pedia mais a Deus um destino diferente, ou ainda a morte. Já não pedia mais nada; agia como um autômato sem propósito.

Não reagia às provocações da sogra; apenas fazia o que considerava ser o seu papel, sem questionar o porquê. Bloqueou seu cérebro e sua mente a fim de não haver o que sofrer. E, é claro, todas as noites seu marido cumpria seus "deveres de esposo" e ela neste quesito também obedecia. Na hora em que ele a penetrava, era quase como se estivesse dormente e sem funções vitais; sentia um nada muito grande, como se sua alma estivesse em qualquer outro lugar que não ali. Ao menos a compensação, se é que poderia ser chamada dessa maneira, vinha por ele ser rápido e sem maiores "delongas": subia sobre ela, a penetrava até atingir o orgasmo e dela se separava sem dizer coisa alguma.

Com o tempo, a jovem Catherine foi conhecendo as damas de companhia da propriedade do marido. Eram moças, algumas já nem tão moças, e outras já senhoras. Todas muito animadas, festeiras e frívolas: arrumar-se para os jogos de tavolagem e bailes era tudo que pareciam saber fazer. Algumas, além disso, eram parideiras das melhores: um filho por ano, e ainda se orgulhavam disso.

Catherine era chamada de "Cathy" e era a mais nova do grupo. Algumas, mais velhas, ainda não eram casadas (fato que transparecia pelos cabelos soltos, típico das donzelas) e só sabiam falar em arrumar um marido. As já com filhos e donas de propriedade, gostavam de discutir gestão doméstica, roupas e filhos. "Cathy", desses assuntos todos, só sabia discutir gestão do lar... pois as roupas pouco lhe importavam, dado que sua beleza natural já era muito grande, e filhos ela ainda não tinha. As mulheres adoravam apostar quando Catherine apareceria grávida.

No início animada porém logo sentindo que a vibração daquele grupo simplesmente não era a dela, logo foi se isolando. Principalmente porque com o passar dos meses não ficava grávida, e porque quando as solteiras se retiravam, as casadas gostavam de falar de sexo, como se fosse um "delicioso pecado". Algumas, por incrível que parecesse, eram felizes com os maridos na cama, e Catherine não entendia como, se para ela era tudo tão horrível. Simplesmente falar em cópula a enojava, dado que lembrava sempre de sua defloração, e então passou a ficar mais sozinha do que com as famigeradas "damas".

A partir de então, ficou conhecida como a "Dama de Ferro". Parecia uma mulher inteligente, terrena porém acima de todas aquelas moçoilas ou senhoras com "conversas de mulher". Catherine sabia muito mais como conversar com os homens e um dia mesmo se atreveu a falar abertamente sobre assuntos masculinos com os senhores da corte, o que ofendeu e ultrajou a muitos.

Ao ver o comportamento atrevido da mulher, James esperou chegar ao quarto para lhe dar uma surra. E deu, ao que ela ficou quieta, mas prometeu em seu íntimo se vingar. Parecia que aquela surra havia despertado em si sua subjetividade outra vez, e de repente parou de agir apenas como autômato sem vontade.

A vida assim passou por cinco anos. Administração do lar, encontros fúteis com as damas e donzelas; as donzelas casavam, engravidavam, pariam... e ela nada de gerar uma criança, embora o marido cumprisse o dever de "procriador" todas as noites sem falta alguma, até mesmo quando ela estava menstruada. A mãe dele, na frente de Catherine, lhe aconselhava a arrumar outra mulher e devolver aquela "infértil" para a casa dos pais dela. Catherine se exasperava: era terrível viver com aquela sogra-víbora e com o marido insaciável e mesquinho, mas ao menos já havia se acostumado àquela vida de "senhora"; caso fosse rejeitada, os pais a tratariam como pária e mulher imprestável, sem contar que nenhum homem quereria casar consigo mais: viveria o resto de seus dias num convento ou em casa como "a mulher que não gerou filhos".

Felizmente para ela, a sogra não concretizou seus objetivos, dado que ela era hábil em lhe ajudar a administrar os assuntos dos feudos e o marido gostava dela na cama, posto que fosse uma infértil e sequer se mexesse quando ele estava com ela, tal qual estátua de mármore. Mas era bela, portanto sua vaidade se acendia ao pensar nisso...

A sogra, com o tempo, ficou doente. A tal varíola, que já havia atingido ao filho e agora atingia a ela, veio de maneira avassaladora. Cumprindo seu dever de nora, Catherine supervisionou os cuidados com a saúde dela, mas em seu íntimo desejou a morte da mulher... pois se assim fosse, subiria de _status_ e seria a única dona da casa. Isso ocorreu quando Catherine contava com vinte anos de idade e seis de casada.

Ainda tendo um resto, muito fugaz, de consciência cristã, foi à igreja se confessar especialmente para aquilo. Preparou as aias, dado que uma "mulher de respeito" jamais saía sozinha, e foi ao confessionário. O padre, surpreendentemente, era o mesmo de seis anos antes.

- Perdoa-me padre, porque pequei.

O sacerdote reparou que era a mesma donzela daquele dia, a qual ele não conseguira esquecer. Agora já estava mais mulher, a curva dos seios mais desenvolvida sob o vestido...

- Por que pecaste, minha filha? Diga-me: casaste, como queriam teus pais?

- Casei, padre. Mas... conviver com minha sogra é um inferno – sussurrou, como se apenas dizer aquilo fosse um pecado muito grande.

- Reze um Pai-Nosso e uma Ave-Maria à expiação de reclamardes da mãe de teu marido e fique em paz, filha.

- Padre... ela está doente. Mortalmente doente. Provavelmente morre este mês ainda.

- Então reza a oração dos mortos por tua sogra.

- Padre, eu a desejo morta!

- Minha filha! – o padre se exasperou. Olhou repentinamente nos olhos daquela mulher, os quais estavam embaixo do véu típico que se usava para ir à igreja, e se assustou com o desejo demoníaco – Não desejes semelhante coisa. Reza pela passagem da alma dela. Reconcilia os maus ânimos agora, antes de ela partir.

- Padre, eu não consigo engravidar. Eu tenho ódio de não conseguir engravidar!

Algumas lágrimas desceram furtivas pelo rosto de Catherine.

- Reza também, minha filha. Reza, para que possas gerar este fruto em teu ventre. A propósito, teu marido... ele te procura?

- Procura... todas as noites.

- O problema então só pode ser teu ventre. Reza, minha filha, reza que tudo isto se resolve.

O padre persignou Catherine e ela foi embora. Não havia adiantado de nada! A culpa era sempre sua... vida maldita a de ter nascido num corpo de mulher!

Naquela noite, a mãe de James pareceu piorar outra vez. O rapaz, então com vinte e dois anos e uma vontade imensa de gerar herdeiro para a casa, falou com a mulher sobre arrumar uma concubina que o fizesse, já que Catherine não o fazia nunca.

- Vá! Faz o que quer!! Afinal, do que sirvo eu, além de vaso para teu sêmen?!

E foi chorar, desolada, em seu quarto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Em apenas uma semana, a mãe de James morreu. Antes de partir, confessou os pecados ao sacerdote, pediu proteção espiritual ao filho e... um herdeiro, o qual ela jamais veria. James sequer chorou a morte da mãe. Apenas esperaria passar o período de luto para arrumar as coisas para a concubina.

No dia da extrema-unção, o padre Martin desejou falar a sós com Catherine, a qual já vestia preto pelo luto. Como era sacerdote e celibatário há muitos anos, James não desconfiou dele. O padre foi até o escritório de Catherine e a chamou, fechando a porta.

- Minha filha, lembrei de ti quando tua sogra pediu, em seu leito de morte, um herdeiro.

Catherine permaneceu em silêncio. Ela era ainda mais bela a si sem o véu da igreja...

- Pois bem, filha: é provável que o problema de tua infertilidade possa ser o marido...

- James? Mas... por que James?

- Ora, filha... já consumaste ato sexual com algum outro homem em tua vida?

- Não...

- Pois então! Como saber se o problema é ele ou tu? Pode ser ele... por isso, te aconselho algo: por que não... te deitas com um homem, assim, branco como teu marido... e gera o herdeiro como se fosse dele? Ninguém vai ver a diferença, filha... faz a última vontade de tua sogra!

- Padre, eu odeio fazer sexo...! Odeio fazê-lo com meu marido, que dirá com outro homem! E como um servo de Deus me admoesta a fazer uma coisa dessas...?

- Minha filha... Sara também deu a Abraão a sua serva, para que gerasse uma criança no lugar dela! Não é verdade?

- É verdade... mas neste caso a mulher, o "vaso sagrado", sou eu... não devo me dar a outros desta maneira!

- Qual vaso sagrado, minha filha... o "sagrado" é gerar descendentes, para que tudo continue!

Catherine viu, com medo, no olhar do padre, a mesma centelha de desejo que James apresentava quando queria deitar-se com ela...

- Padre Martin... o senhor...

- Nisto pode estar a esperança para o futuro da casa de teu marido...

Ele acariciou de leve o rosto da jovem Condessa... havia pensado muito no que faria a respeito daquele desejo que sentia sobre a mulher de James, mas resolvera ceder... afinal, quantos sacerdotes não cediam e nada lhes acontecia? E além do que... ele não sabia o que era possuir uma mulher há mais de trinta anos!

- Padre, não...! – Catherine se afastou , percebendo claramente as intenções dele.

- Não adianta fugir, filhinha... a porta está trancada. Teu marido deixou a chave comigo...

Ela engoliu em seco. Como ele poderia confiar as chaves a um sacerdote estranho, e não a si, que a partir de então era a dona da casa?!

- Teu marido está longe, Catherine – continuou ele - Foi preparar o enterro de sua mãe... e os criados não a ouvirão nesta sala distante do centro do castelo!

Mesmo assim, desesperada, Catherine gritou e bateu na porta, tentando abri-la sem sucesso. Padre Martin a tomou com violência e a deitou sobre o chão do escritório.

- Vamos, filhinha... se com aquele camarada bexiguento não é tão difícil, por que seria comigo? Sei que sou velho, mas sou mais bem-apresentado do que aquele paspalho que te arrumaram como marido.. hein?!

Ela se debatia, como da primeira vez. E se lembrava em como foram inúteis seus esforços de resistir. As mãos frias e grosseiras de padre Martin deslizavam pela túnica de Catherine, procurando seus seios...

- Que mulher bonita... como pode não gerar descendência?! Anda, menina... com um padre não se perde a virtude!

Ela gritava, mas ninguém a ouvia. Tentava bater no sacerdote, mas ele parecia ser um homem bem forte a despeito da idade... forte como um cedro, que com o passar dos anos só revigora. O padre, aliás, já se sentia rígido o suficiente para penetrá-la, e não hesitou mais. Abriu as pernas dela com o peso das suas, afastou com certa dificuldade as saias que usava e logo sentiu... a caverna do amor, a cavidade da fresca, jovem e bela Condessa. Um frêmito de desejo o invadiu e então penetrou o local quente, estreito e úmido de uma só vez.

Catherine gemeu de dor, tentando se libertar. Martin a prendia pelos braços, a túnica dela meio afrouxada mostrando parte dos seios. O membro dele doía nela... não tanto quanto a primeira vez, mas doía, pois estava nervosa...

Talvez pelos anos sem conhecer mulher, o padre parecia estar com mais desejo do que o próprio James. Penetrou-a sem parar, com entusiasmo e um vigor que o rapaz de 22 anos parecia não ter, e deleitou-se naquele prazer tão reprimido por anos a fio. Sentia-se um vencedor por subjugar uma mulher linda daquelas à cópula, mesmo que à força.

Com o tempo, Catherine aquiesceu e fez como fazia com James: parecia já não estar mais lá. Era inútil resistir, então se sentiu fora do corpo outra vez. Quando Martin atingiu o orgasmo, derramando nela mais do que James sempre parecia derramar, o padre caiu em si e pensou: "Que foi que eu fiz? Quebrei os votos que por mais de três décadas cumpria, por Deus!"

Nervoso, com raiva da mulher e de sua beleza, saiu de dentro dela e arrumou a batina.

- Escuta! Se disseres a alguém o que se passou entre nós, ninguém vai acreditar em ti, mulher ruiva e com jeito de bruxa. Calada! E se gerares um filho, agradeça a Deus por eu ter desejado algo que não era para ter desejado, porém ter trazido um descendente à tua linhagem.

Sem virar as costas, temendo que ela levantasse e jogasse algo do quarto em sua cabeça, o padre Martin abriu a porta e foi-se pelos corredores, sempre olhando para ver se ela o seguia.

Catherine ainda demorou para recobrar os sentidos, mal que estava. Ao levantar, tentou decidir o que fazer... se denunciava o padre ao marido, por menos que ele acreditasse, ou ficava quieta...

Foi ao lavabo fazer sua higiene íntima, o corpo ainda parecendo estar separado da alma. E naquele período de luto, não teve coragem de contar o que quer que fosse ao marido...

_To be continued _

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

_(22/02/10) Mais um capítulo revisado. Este não tinha tantos erros, apenas dois, mas mesmo assim betei. Obrigada a quem lê!_


	3. Chapter 3

III

Os dias passaram, sem que Catherine conseguisse reagir ou mesmo dizer algo ao marido. Não confiava nele, ou ainda em alguém de sua própria família. Só conseguia confiar... em si própria, e nas denominadas "convenções sociais" que a salvariam de humilhação pública, ou ainda de ser uma mulher reprovável.

Cumpriu, portanto, o "papel social" que deveria: afinal, não era o que esperavam dela? Guardou falsamente o luto pela sogra, desempenhou os deveres novos de "dona-de-casa" e agiu exatamente como devia: fingindo que nada houvesse acontecido. Talvez, inclusive, se pudesse encontrar um lado positivo naquilo, houvesse como ter um filho. Afinal de contas, talvez o problema de fertilidade estivesse com seu marido...

Mas não. Provavelmente o problema era mesmo dela, pois um mês se passou, dois... e nada. Ainda com a madre seca... ainda inútil para o papel de esposa que a sociedade lhe designara. E uma coisa curiosa fora que seu marido, até então tão afoito para arrumar uma concubina para ter o tão ansiado herdeiro, após a morte da mãe decidiu tentar ter o rebento apenas com a própria Catherine.

Após o primeiro choque de seu violamento, Catherine pôde experimentar um dos melhores momentos desde que se casara. Sem a sogra como sua "supervisora", ela tinha certas liberdades com a casa e com os criados. Em alguns momentos inclusive, descontava neles as suas infelicidades e frustrações. Depois de um tempo, até mesmo sentiu-se com sorte: enquanto as outras mulheres trabalhavam e se matavam de cuidar da casa e dos filhos, as do povo principalmente, ela, com criados e sem rebentos, fazia praticamente o que queria durante o dia.

Assim se passou por um ano. Catherine, naquele período, aprendeu que em seu mundo uma mulher nada mais era do que uma mera coadjuvante, isso se tivesse sorte. Fazedora de filhos, esposa maltratada e submissa, objeto pronto a tudo dar e pouco receber. Pensou que por ser mulher, pouco poderia fazer para que consigo fosse diferente, porém... seria objeto a seu próprio modo. A diferença entre ela e as outras é que ela converteria seus "serviços" em lucro e vantagem iguais para si pŕopria.

Àquele ano, apenas um após a perda de sua sogra, seu marido caiu doente. Ela, sem filhos e com os pais vivendo longe, ficou com todo o domínio da casa para si. E pensou, finalmente, que a doença e a morte dos outros poderia ser bom negócio a si...

O marido sucumbiu rapidamente. Era uma daquelas pestes terríveis, que se apresentam de manhã e deixam um cadáver à noite. Por mais imoral que parecesse, ela rezava para que ele enfim se fosse.

Em três dias, o estado do Conde era crítico. Ninguém dava fé de que se recuperaria. Chamaram o sacerdote, o mesmo que abusara sexualmente da Condessa um ano antes. Ela, aparentando resignação, deixou-o entrar sem maiores resistências.

O padre deu a extrema-unção ao doente, e em seguida recomendou à mulher que falasse uma última vez com o marido. Ela, usando já um traje específico de viúva, adentrou o recinto sem ao menos olhar para o padre. Ao fechar a porta e ver-se só com o marido, ele já agonizante, os olhos embaciados já pela morte próxima, ajoelhou-se perante a cabeceira da cama e sussurrou bem próximo a ele:

- Agora sim, seu salafrário... vai pagar por tudo que me fez! Tudo que é teu, e era da porca da tua mãe, agora será meu! Terei outro homem, e você... você morrerá cheio de dores!! Paga, maldito!! Paga!! Mil demônios o levem ao inferno depois de morrer, maldito!!

E depois levantou-se, cuspindo ao chão em sinal de desprezo. Após isto, sentindo-se exultante, vingada e enfim mais leve por livrar-se do peso que tinha desde os catorze anos, saiu do quarto como se nada houvesse acontecido e deixou o sacerdote entrar. Seu véu estava abaixado, escondendo o olhar de ódio que lançou a ele...

Quando enfim o sacerdote terminou de dar os sacramentos de extrema-unção, Catherine, temendo que o agonizante marido pudesse dizer algo ao padre sobre o que ela fizera, decidiu matar dois coelhos em uma única vez. E dessa vez, de forma literal...

Após os sacramentos, o sacerdote saiu do quarto do moribundo e foi, em silêncio, para a sala de estar. Catherine, precavida, manteve um criado seu na sala, caso o sacerdote a tentasse atacar uma segunda vez. Em seguida, para "fazer sala", disse a uma criada para trazer dois cálices de vinho, os quais já se encontravam em cima de uma mesa próxima.

Enfim, o padre decidiu falar:

- Espero que a senhora... não se sinta ofendida com o que ocorreu entre nós dois àquela ocasião. A senhora sabe... os homens...

- Não se incomode! - e um leve sorriso de cinismo se desenhou embaixo do véu negro que ela já usava, o qual Martin, certamente, não viu - O Destino ninguém pode evitar.

- É bom que a senhora se resigne. E bem! Não espera casar novamente?

- Não sei... afinal, ainda estou no período de nojo! Meu marido sequer foi despachado, e o senhor já pensa em meu novo casamento?

- Ah, mas é claro que isso seria mais para frente! Agora não, de maneira natural. Cumpra o luto e depois se case. Naturalmente, naturalmente! Pois não é bom a uma viúva como a senhora ficar muito tempo assim, só...

Martin bebericou um pouco do cálice, e logo em seguida sentiu uma incômoda contração em seu corpo. E depois outra, e outra, até sua respiração quase sumir-se num esgar.

- Senhora...Catherine, eu...!

A Condessa não levantou de seu assento, observando a curta agonia do sacerdote em sua frente, seu rosto ficando roxo, sufocando sem a ajuda de ninguém.

- Do Destino, meu senhor... ninguém pode escapar. Nem o senhor, ó suposto homem de Deus. Peço a sua bênção!

E assim, finalmente, Carherine levantou-se e cuspiu na face do homem, o qual já estava prestes a morrer, mas ainda consciente.

- A partir de hoje, ninguém mais zombará da honra de Catherine Gray! Disponho-me hoje a ser como os homens, estes sim com honra a ser protegida! Não! Não serei mais um joguete nas mãos de outrem! Apenas eu serei senhora de meu próprio destino!

Aquilo assustou aos criados. Mas eles deviam transportar o corpo já hirto e inerte do sacerdote... e o que dizer sobre sua morte?

- Ora... que falta de imaginação! Digam à igreja que ele teve uma apoplexia qualquer, morreu, era velho já! Logo colocam outro mais útil em seu lugar!

E assim, ambos os algozes de Catherine, os únicos homens que a possuíram e a violentaram, foram encaminhados à cova no mesmo dia, cada um com seus sacramentos, mas ambos sendo a primeira vítima da então terrível mulher a quem eles ajudaram a transformar em sádica bruxa.

Sem sentimento algum, Catherine prosseguiu em sua vida, desta vez mais feliz e pérfida do que nunca. Afinal, estava livre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dias depois, ainda vestindo o habitual traje negro das viúvas apenas para cumprir protocolo e porque, enfim, a cor preta lhe sabia bem, a Condessa estava a bebericar um pouco de vinho e a pensar em sua vida, quando foi interpelada por um de seus criados. Era ainda bastante novo, vinte anos recém-completados. Ele aproximou-se da senhora e tocou de leve em seu ombro.

Ela, já "escaldada" por ambas as violações anteriores, afastou-se, as mãos crispadas, em ódio e atitude defensiva.

- Não encoste em mim, traste!

- Desculpe, senhora... mas a senhora estava tão entretida em sua bebida, que pensei que não me escutaria...

- Pois bem... esta foi a primeira vez, portanto será perdoado. Mas ai se repetir...!

- Há uma visita à senhora na porta.

- Visitas! Sequer o período de luto da viúva eles respeitam!!

- É muito importante, senhora...

- Importante?! No período de nojo?! Ora mande-os embora!

- É o Rei, o senhor Christensen...

A mulher, ouvindo o nome do Rei, engoliu em seco.

- O Rei!! O que faz ele pessoalmente em minha propriedade?! Escute, mande-o subir! Mas que inferno! Sequer estou vestida apropriadamente!

O criado cumpriu a ordem de sua senhora e ela, afoita, tentou se arrumar da melhor maneira que pôde. Todavia, por conta do luto recente, lembrou-se que o melhor era realmente aparecer sem muitos ornatos. Portanto, arrumou-se apenas para não aparecer descomposta.

Assim que o Rei em pessoa entrou em sua sala, Catherine fez uma reverência, chamou às criadas para lhe oferecerem as melhores iguarias que tinha em casa, mas sua Majestade rejeitou a todos. Disse que por motivos de doença, não estava comendo muito... aliás, comia quase nada.

Num tom quase de bajulação, a Condessa perguntou ao Rei o que o trazia à casa de uma mulher como ela...

- Bem, minha senhora! Tentarei ser sucinto. Sei que a senhora deve encontrar-se em luto pesado por seu marido, mas tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer... e para isso vim aqui.

- Uma... proposta...

- Sim. A senhora acabou de enviuvar. Tem um nome bom, é vista por todos como uma senhora cumpridora de seus deveres e além disso, uma mulher bela. Sempre soube que administrou bem as propriedades de seu marido na ocasião da doença de sua sogra.

- Oh, obrigada por confirmar a minha boa reputação...

- E vejo que agora enviuvou!

- O acaso e o imprevisto sobrevêm a todos...

- Sim, Condessa. Até mesmo a mim... pois estou doente, Condessa. Mortalmente doente. É certo que o destino de todos nós é morrer, mas quando nos vemos perto de um destino como este... é desesperador, não acha?

Catherine simplesmente não compreendia empiricamente o que ele dizia, pois era ainda nova e nunca ficara gravemente doente. Apesar de todas aquelas mortes, elas a si eram apenas a morte "dos outros".

- Senhora... - continuou o Rei, após um suspiro angustioso e pesado - Eu começo a ficar velho. Mas antes que fique completamente velho, esta doença me tragará. Meu filho, o príncipe Kanon, é um rapaz muito arredio. Não sei se a senhora já ouviu falar da fama dele...

- Não, senhor... - e mesmo que houvesse ouvido, Catherine não ousaria falar mal do filho do Rei na presença do mesmo.

- Pois bem. Meu filho, senhora, é complicado... tem vinte anos de idade e não procura mulher!

- Não...?! - e Catherine quase quis rir, mas não o fez apenas por causa da presença do monarca.

- Pois então... e eu preciso de uma mulher que seja a rainha-consorte. Mas de maneira digna! Ele é um homem que não sabe se dirigir sozinho, então deveria ser uma mulher forte. A senhora... é uma mulher forte. Enfrenta a tudo isto de cabeça erguida... enviuvou há pouco mais de dez dias e já vive normalmente...

- O senhor... Majestade...

- ...se eu não casar meu filho agora, se eu não o forçar a casar agora, quando estou vivo, ele não vai casar. Ele não vai gerar descendência, ao menos legítima, para o trono. E ele é meu único filho... portanto, gostaria de executar uma ordem de casamento.

- Majestade, eu acabei de enviuvar...

- Acalme-se, senhora Condessa! É claro que a senhora ainda sente o luto por seu marido. Não espere que eu seja insensível a ponto de casá-la antes mesmo de seu marido esfriar na cova! Não. Apenas a casaria com meu filho quando eu morresse e ele assumisse o trono, como Rei. Não serei otimista nem me enganarei. Morrerei em breve, talvez em um ou dois anos. Até lá, a senhora já teria terminado o seu luto...

- O senhor... confia tanto assim em mim para me casar com seu filho?

- E em quem mais...? Nestas donzelas ou damas cabeças-de-vento, que só pensam em jóias e vestidos? A senhora já foi casada, já sabe como gerir uma casa. Não é mais nenhuma garotinha inexperiente. Saberá lidar bem com o Trono e com meu filho. Até porque, uma mulher ainda jovem e bela como a senhora, não ficará sem se casar por tempo indefinido... não é bom que uma Condessa fique só, com tanto dinheiro e títulos, exposta, sem um homem por si.

- É verdade... e eu me sinto extremamente lisonjeada que tenha me escolhido para ser a futura rainha-consorte.

- Bem, Condessa... como eu já lhe disse, meu filho é complicado e por ele não casaria jamais. Portanto, devo "prendê-lo" ao dever desde agora, com documentação. Caso ele se recuse a casar - bem, não terá como recusar.

- Fará tudo em segredo, Majestade?

- Dele, sim. Só saberá quando chegar a hora. Se a senhora aceitar a proposta que lhe faço, já trarei as testemunhas e os papéis necessários.

Assombrada, mal acreditando no que se lhe era proposto, Catherine disse:

- Sim, eu aceito.

_To be continued_

_  
OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Terrível, hein! Capítulo que vem, vou contar como Catherine começa a ter um caso com o criado - e com o passar dos anos, o que ela faz pra se manter sempre jovem... lembram que aos 32 anos ela tinha cara de 25? Pois é, na época não tinha Renew, e 32 anos já era uma idade considerável pra época._

_Prometi que ia continuar as fics "desreviewzadas". E apesar de continuá-la mesmo com o "lacking" de reviews, gostaria de saber se alguém ainda lê isso. Mandem uma MP, sinal de fumaça, e-mail, qualquer coisa aí..._

_E reparei em alguns erros de títulos nos capítulos passados, portanto os corrigirei também._

_Beijos a todos e todas! _

_EDIT (22/02/10): mais um capítulo betado. Havia mais alguns erros... chamei a "Condessa" de "Duquesa", aff... mas no capítulo 5 ela perderá os pais e virará Duquesa também, pra "casar" com a temática do "Almas Gêmeas". _

_Quanto ao "nojo", era assim chamado o período de luto antigamente. _

_Abraços! _


	4. Chapter 4

IV

- É bom que tenha concordado, senhora – retorquiu o Rei – Não sabe o descanso que me dá ao fazê-lo.

E após isto, Christensen chamou alguns de seus valetes, os quais trouxera consigo para a propriedade de Catherine, e os tomou como testemunhas do acordo entre ambos. A Condessa, por sua vez, tomou também duas testemunhas e os fez jurar fé no contrato.

Após o acordo, a viúva fez de tudo para que o Rei ficasse mais um pouco em sua propriedade, até para sondá-lo melhor sobre o Reino, mas o monarca rejeitou, alegando precisar tomar alguns banhos terapêuticos por conta da enfermidade. Ela, sem querer insistir perante tão alta autoridade, o deixou ir embora.

E como exultou após tal ocorrido! Nunca, jamais em toda a sua vida, esperaria mudar de sorte assim tão rápido! De uma só vez, os dois algozes iam para a cova; e em seguida, ela assinava um documento que faria de si a mulher mais poderosa de todo o Reino!

- Sim, eu caí nas graças do Rei! Não posso crer! Sabia que minha circunspecção serviria de alguma coisa! Oh, deixe-me ver, deixe-me ver!

A Viúva foi mirar-se ao espelho de seu dormitório, trancando-o para ficar melhor e ter mais privacidade. Retirou os véus e soltou os cabelos. Sim; era bela, tinha olhos claros, sua aparência era muito moça e fresca. Ainda não tinha filhos, e isto agora lhe parecia uma bênção: seu corpo era ainda belo por conta disto!

- Sim, sim, o Rei está velho; deve ir lá pelos cinqüenta anos¹. Já está bem grisalho e apático, e amarelecido o coitado! Não sei nem como ainda reina! Mas bem; está doente. Um ou dois anos rapam-lhe completamente. Daqui há dois anos, eu tenho vinte e quatro; sim, ainda jovem, ainda bela, ainda com tempo de ter meus filhos, os herdeiros do trono!

Há tempos que o coração dela não se acendia com tal esperança. Olhou-se novamente ao espelho, fazendo mais cálculos para o futuro.

- E o filho do Rei, o tal príncipe Kanon?! Não procura mulher?! Melhor para mim! Nunca, jamais gostei de homens me roçagando, sequer meu marido! Portanto, suporto-o quando ele vier cumprir o dever conjugal, e ele também me suporta; fazemos o filho, ficamos meses e meses sem nos tocarmos, e depois ele vem novamente apenas para fazer mais um herdeiro. Entre uma gestação e outra, apenas nos veremos para cumprir as vênias formais, e ele, desapegado de mulher como deve ser, nem sentirá a minha falta! Oh, serei livre para gozar² a vida de rainha em paz, tendo um marido apenas como reprodutor enquanto eu ainda tiver forças para parir! E na minha velhice, sim, na velhice... estarei amparada e verei meus filhos crescerem, para então após minha morte entrar para a história como uma das rainhas-consorte! Oh, será ótimo!

E ela sorria, ria até, como embriagada em seus sonhos de grandeza. Um Rei que não procura mulher! Nada mais ideal a si do que um mantenedor, apenas um mantenedor e uma bela casa, com belos bens para morar e desfrutar até quando o Destino deixasse!

Em meio de seus devaneios, no entanto, ouviu batidas em sua porta.

- Com licença, senhora. É mais uma carta do Rei.

Ela ouviu, se compôs depressa com os véus de viúva (pois também tinha de fazer figura aos criados) e foi até o que lhe batera na porta. Era aquele mesmo que lhe anunciara a vinda do monarca, mais cedo... ele a mirava de forma insistente, dum modo que ela não gostava! Era como os homens geralmente olham as mulheres que desejam...

E ela abriu a carta. E nela, com aquele esplêndido sinete real, viu a confirmação do acordado de horas antes. Fechou-a com um grande sorriso, foi até a gaveta de documentos e a guardou a chave. E nos dias seguintes comeu feliz, viveu feliz e dormiu feliz, acalentada por aquela nova esperança, muito mais do que se esperava de uma viúva fresca.

O criado, o qual se chamava Jahnsen, a olhava cada vez mais. E era bela, radiosa, ainda mais com aquela nova alegria que ele não sabia explicar, dado que não conhecia o acordo dela com o Rei. Olhava-a com desejo, mesmo sendo ele plebeu, mesmo sendo ela Condessa, mesmo ela sendo assim tão arredia aos homens.

Desejava-a, como rapaz que jamais provara de fruta melhor do que as mulherinhas medíocres que cuidavam da casa de Catherine, tão medíocres quanto as damas da corte, tendo ainda como demérito o fato de não terem nem o luxo, nem as roupas, nem os enfeites que as outras tinham. Tinha de se contentar com as criadas malvestidas, sujas, muita vez vindas de outros homens.

E olhava em sua ambição a senhora da casa, a linda Condessa viúva, e nela via um asseio que nas outras não via. Era viúva, era conhecida como mulher direita, então provavelmente pertencera apenas a seu marido. Era "quase virgem" portanto. E ele, que imaginava a pele dela embaixo do vestido, que imaginava sua cascata de cabelos ruivos caindo pelas costas quando se despia, ele, no fulgor dos vinte anos recém-feitos, que tinha de se contentar em levar os repelões de Catherine, em apenas olhar, em apenas lhe dar os recados e lançar olhares cheios de langor.

Ele não tinha coragem de se lhe declarar. Mas um dia a coragem veio. E ele o fez.

Demoraram nada menos do que cinco meses. Os cinco meses de viuvez e nojo que ele, posto que moço e posto que afogueado pelos seus desejos, respeitou. Após este período, ele a viu sentada, cismando consigo própria. Ela pensava em seu futuro como rainha, é claro; mas ele sequer dava conta disso. Portanto, timidamente, sem voz quase, foi até ela.

- Senhora...

- Sim? O que tem?

- Importa-se de falar comigo um bocado?

- Sobre o quê?

- Bem... não sei se seria direito falar assim a uma viúva. Mas...

- Diga logo. Mas não me faça perder muito do meu tempo.

- Senhora... está viúva há cinco meses, não?

- Pois não é claro? Todos que se lembrarem da data de falecimento de meu marido, saberão quando enviuvei enfim.

- Não sente falta... de homens, senhora?

Ela o olhou, sobressaltada.

- Que desplante vir falar assim a uma mulher como eu! Pensa que vou correr atrás de calças apenas cinco meses após perder meu marido?!

- Não, senhora! É que... para nós homens, ao menos... é bem mais difícil permanecer sem mulheres. A vocês também não é assim?

- A mim nunca foi difícil! Se a você é, sinto muito! Eu não tenho dessas dependências. E retire-se daqui! Não preciso saber como é aos homens, nem às outras mulheres, apenas a mim mesma!

E ele, acanhado ainda, retirou-se sem saber o que dizer mais em face de tão enfática rejeição.

Após algum tempo, umas duas semanas, ele voltou a se sentar com a Condessa e a tocar neste tipo de assunto.

- Senhora... me perdoe se pareço assim enfático, mas... jamais amou a seu marido?

- Que lhe interessa, criado?!

- Nada. Apenas gostaria de lhe fazer companhia.

- Eu... apenas era parceira de um negócio com ele. Não, jamais o amei como homem! Assim está bem?

- Não... digo, eu ainda gostaria de saber se a senhora jamais desejou amar a um homem.

Catherine parou para pensar, quase indignada com a liberdade do criado. Mas enfim, ao menos para passar o tempo ele servia, já que ela se enfastiava em ir a festas da corte e em demais eventos, e por isso mesmo não os freqüentava...

- Não. E se eu me casar de novo, será outro acordo político. Feliz?

- Senhora... – e neste ponto o criado estava corado como um pimentão, sem palavras mas não sabendo como conquistar a uma mulher, visto que apenas possuía as que lhe vinham de encontro de forma "casual", sem precisar se preocupar com algum relacionamento.

- Diga logo, homem! Não me olhe dessa maneira!

- Caso um dia a senhora deseje saber... como é amar a um homem... eu estarei a sua disposição.

Catherine arregalou os olhos, impressionada. Jamais pensara que poderia ser daquela forma! Sabia que ele a queria – mas se oferecer daquele modo?! Ele, um criado?!

- Saia já daqui, seu desavergonhado!! E não ouse me dirigir a palavra nunca mais!!

Com raiva, a viúva, lhe jogou em cima um de seus sapatos, dos quais Jahnsen fugiu correndo, a pedir desculpas.

O criado foi a seu quarto, tremendo como um adolescente apaixonado e frustrado. Chorou algumas lágrimas sozinho. Ela era realmente inacessível... e bem, ao menos ele havia tentado. Agora era agüentar as conseqüências...

Quanto à Condessa, ela trancou-se em seus aposentos privados, nervosa, o lábio inferior tremendo. Mais essa, agora! Como se não houvessem bastado o atrevido do padre Martin e ainda seu marido, que sempre a forçara de maneira tão cruel! Agora aquele criadinho reles a queria possuir também! Mas não estava má!

Com medo de mais um estupro, sabendo como os homens e seus impulsos podiam ser imprevisíveis, ela decidiu mandá-lo embora. Sim, escorraçá-lo, para lhe mostrar que aquela era uma casa de respeito!

Mas não mandara. Pois após algum tempo sem sequer dignar lhe dirigir o olhar, vira-o encolhido, submisso, triste. E ela o foi deixando ficar, parecendo inofensivo, inerte, sem mostras de demonstrar perigo. E realmente, Jahnsen jamais tocaria na fímbria do vestido daquela dama que ele quase idealizara; não sem que ela assim permitisse. E se ela permitisse, seria para com ela de uma doçura tão sem-igual, que nunca, jamais seria capaz de impingir a ela a menor injúria.

Mais sete meses assim se passaram. Enfim, um ano se completou desde a viuvez de Catherine. Ela, nos primeiros tempos embalada pela recente liberdade e pelo acordo de casar com o filho do Rei assim que este se coroasse, após aqueles doze meses se viu entediada. Como dito anteriormente, ela não freqüentava festas de família, nem festas da corte, nem sequer outra ocasião social destas. E o Rei demorava para morrer... ia se segurando, se arrastando àquela réstia de vida, teimosamente... e ainda impedindo a felicidade dela de ser completa.

Então lhe veio a idéia na cabeça... e se ela tentasse? Sim, e se ela tentasse se "distrair" com Jahnsen? Quantas não deviam fazer igual, quando ainda eram casadas? Quanto mais ela, que era viúva, e portanto livre! Não trairia a ninguém, portanto... e quanto a sua virgindade, aquele pedaço de pele tão prezado pelos maridos – este ela já não tinha mais há nove anos! Ora, houvera sido casada! Então, qual seria a diferença? Ninguém saberia que ela se deitara com outro homem... sequer o príncipe que não procurava mulher!

Mas seria ele, Jahnsen, bruto como os demais? Lembrou-se dos repelões doloridos que seu marido fazia em si – ou ainda daquela horrível ocasião com o padre Martin, e um arrepio de terror percorreu sua pele. Não! Os homens, eles eram todos iguais!

E assim ainda resistiu por uma semana. No final daquele tempo, sem mais ter com o que se distrair, resolveu enfim procurar o criado. Enfim... que mal havia? Que mal havia?! Quantas, quantas não faziam igual?!

- Escute, Jahnsen. Venha até meu escritório. Quero falar a sós consigo.

O criado se assustou. Pensou que enfim ela havia decidido por mandá-lo embora, mas mesmo assim a obedeceu. Procurou-a enfim com os olhos baixos, o semblante submisso.

- O que deseja de mim, senhora...?

- Pois bem. Lembra... da proposta que me fez há algum tempo atrás?

- De... estar a sua disposição caso...?

- Sim. Caso eu quisesse saber... o que é amar a um homem. O que o faz crer que seja melhor a mim do que era meu marido?

- Nada, senhora...! Nada o faz; mas... caso a senhora quisesse se distrair... quisesse apenas tentar encontrar um fim ao seu tédio...

O que ela disse após isto o surpreendeu de tal maneira, que ele mal pôde acreditar.

- Eu vou lhe dar uma chance... mas deve ser a mim mais aprazível que... meu marido. Aceita o desafio?!

Jahnsen a fitou, sem palavras. Não sabia se ela estava brincando, ou se estava falando sério. Catherine teve de repetir a pergunta para obter uma resposta.

- Aceita o desafio, Jahnsen?!

- S-sim... se assim a senhora me permite.

- Pois então me encontre hoje à noite, em meu quarto. Bata duas vezes, suavemente, apenas duas! Para eu saber que é você.

Dito isto, a viúva retirou-se e deixou o criado feliz e apreensivo ao mesmo tempo. Como, como aquela mulher o havia aceitado?! É certo que desejava aquilo há muito tempo, há certamente mais de um ano... mas agora que ela lhe dava uma permissão, parecia... impossível! Também parecia ser difícil agradá-la... ser melhor do que o marido? Como?! O que deveria fazer? Não sabia. Agora que a tinha nas mãos, tinha receio.

Jahnsen passou as próximas horas, até a noite, pensando em como pode agradar à senhora, o coração palpitando. E Catherine gastou o mesmo tempo tentando se arrumar. Não sentia paixão, nem atração, nem amor, nem coisa alguma por aquele homem. Portanto, tudo que fazia lhe soava mecânico, calculado. Ademais, jamais se arrumara antes a alguém. Sequer a seu marido, dado que apenas o suportava.

Tanto assim foi que, quando a noite caiu e Jahnsen foi ter com a Condessa, ambos pareciam estar vivenciando uma situação completamente nova, apesar de ambos já terem tido as suas próprias experiências sexuais anteriormente. O moço ainda estava muito acanhado, tanto que Catherine foi quem precisou quebrar o silêncio.

- Então? Hoje provará ser melhor que o Conde?

- Farei o meu melhor, senhora...

- Tão tímido, tão submisso, sempre pedindo permissão... nem parece homem!

Ao chegar ao fim de sua frase, no entanto, Catherine estranhou a si mesma. Um homem! De que servia "ser homem" quando se era bruto como seu anterior consorte? Talvez aquele lhe fosse melhor realmente, mesmo que não fosse parecido com o que as pessoas esperam de "um homem".

- Se a senhora assim desejar... eu posso ser diferente. A senhora quer...?

- Não. Faça como for. Como for a sua personalidade...

- Está linda hoje, senhora... se me permite dizer...

Ela nunca havia escutado isso de outro homem. Nem do anterior conde Spencer, nem de outros. Sabia ser linda, e sentia os olhares dos homens nas ruas ou poucos eventos onde ia, mas jamais ouvira isto claramente, com todas as letras.

Ainda hesitando, ele foi até Catherine e acariciou os ombros dela. A viúva recuou, com medo. Ainda tinha os anteriores traumas... ainda eles.

- Senhora... foi algo que eu fiz?

- Não... não. Sou eu mesma. Não conheço homem há muito tempo. Jahnsen, por conta disto eu quero lhe pedir algo... não tire, não tire a minha roupa. Ao menos hoje. Está bem?

- Sim...

Ela praticamente não pôde acreditar. Não; aquele homem não podia estar falando a verdade. Ele a aceitaria, mesmo de roupas? De qualquer forma, testaria os limites dele...

Dura, ainda nervosa e "traumatizada", ela se deitou sobre a cama. E ele a acompanhou, beijando seus ombros e seu colo. Ela não sentia nada de positivo... mas não o repeliu, pensando que enfim ele tinha que se excitar.

"Céus...", pensou ela, aturdida. "Que diabos faço eu aqui, com o criado?!"

Jahnsen, apesar de nervoso, estava mais a vontade do que ela. Logo, após mais algumas carícias, ele se sentia pronto para enfim ficar com ela. No entanto, ainda lhe pediu mais uma coisa...

- Senhora... sei que a senhora não quer se despir. Mas... devo eu me despir?

- Você pode... desde que não me obrigue a ver!

Era estranho. Faziam realmente de forma mecânica. Ele, vendo-a assim tão estranha, os olhos fechados, simplesmente despiu-se, subiu em cima dela e ainda tentou lhe acariciar. No entanto, como ela se lhe mostrava fria, rígida, como nunca antes uma mulher se lhe mostrara, parou.

- Não vai... começar, Jahnsen?

- Se a senhora assim deseja...

E lentamente, ainda receoso de a desgostar, abriu as pernas dela devagar. Catherine fechou os olhos e o esperou vir. Ele foi, devagar, mas... o que se desenhou no semblante dela foi esgar e medo.

- Senhora...

- Continue...!

Ela não estava suficientemente lubrificada a ele; por isso, a investida doera. Mas ele a acatou, movendo-se dentro dela. A viúva, inerte, dura, quase um cadáver, apenas franzia o cenho vez por outra. Apenas isto a fazia demonstrar estar viva.

Jahsen, o criado, fechou os olhos e continuou investindo nela. Tentava pensar que enfim a possuía, que enfim tinha na cama a mulher que tanto desejava... mas ela era tão impassível, que não sentiu o sabor nem o prazer da vitória. Para piorar a situação, quando estava prestes a chegar ao orgasmo afinal, ela percebeu... pois era assim, resfolegando e dando estocadas mais fortes e rápidas, que seu marido demonstrava estar próximo de chegar ao fim. Ela, portanto, pediu a ele que parasse.

O criado, a muito custo, conseguiu conter-se e sair dela.

- Perdoe-me, Jahnsen... mas ainda não consigo deixar que outro homem derrame a sua semente dentro de mim. Agora vá!

Cabisbaixo, ele saiu do quarto, vestindo suas roupas apressadamente, e teve de terminar o serviço numa sala contígua, limpando-se do gozo precariamente, com um pedaço de gaze. Que coisa! Seria tudo aquilo remorso de fornicar por parte da Condessa?

De qualquer forma, a noite não fora boa, nem para ele, nem para ela.

Catherine, por sua vez, foi ao espelho mirar-se. Estava ainda vestida, mas um pouco despenteada por causa da "movimentação" do ato. Chorou diante de sua própria imagem.

- É ruim... é sempre ruim! E assim será, ruim também, quando me deitar com o Rei! Mas ao menos uma compensação terei!

E saiu para banhar-se e retirar de si qualquer resquício de Jahsen. Mas uma coisa tivera de saldo da noite: ela vira o criado retirar-se de si sem objetar, mesmo prestes a atingir o clímax, controlando-se, obedecendo à vontade dela acima de seus próprios desejos. Ele, sim, considerara a palavra em todos os aspectos.

E esse foi o início da transformação de Catherine em relação ao que pensava dos homens....  
_  
To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Cinquenta anos pode até ser meia-idade pros padrões de hoje (idoso é apenas a partir dos 60 em países em desenvolvimento, e 65 em países desenvolvidos), mas na época já era "velho" mesmo. Vivia-se pouco, condições ingratas de existência, etc... _

_²"Gozar" era, no passado, usado no sentido de "aproveitar" também, não apenas no sexual. Rs..._

_Olá! Bem, fiz dessa forma porque ela teria muito medo e horror, afinal ela foi estuprada pelo marido por anos a fio, e uma vez pelo padre. Nenhum contato sexual havia sido consentido por ela. Agora o criado vai mudar o modo dela de pensar... rs!_

_Beijos e obrigada por lerem!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

V

Após aquela noite, Jahnsen não sabia o que esperar da Condessa. Afinal, ela havia sido tão fria consigo...

- Será que ela continuará comigo...? Será que a desgostei? Oh, não tenho como saber como era com o Conde James... então... jamais terei como saber se fui a si melhor, ou ainda igual! E não tenho coragem de lhe perguntar... mesmo sendo uma mulher com quem fiz sexo!

Passaram o dia seguinte em silêncio, sem interferir um na rotina do outro. Apenas a noite, a Condessa viúva o chamou para seu quarto novamente. Com poucas palavras.

A noite foi igual à anterior. Catherine não se despiu, nem o deixou ejacular dentro dela. Era evidente que Jahnsen estava em plena desvantagem, e que qualquer outro homem procuraria outra mulher em seu lugar... mas ele a amava. Mais do que isso: ele tinha por ela uma devoção que muitos nem pela religião tinham. Portanto, a ele, mesmo que fossem apenas alguns minutos, valeriam a pena...

A espera e perseverança dele valeram a pena.

Na terceira vez em que foi para a cama com a Condessa, ela finalmente concordou em se despir. Devagar, aos poucos, mas concordou. Enfim, ainda com o corpo rígido, ainda com seu nervosismo e alguma espécie de falta de preparo presentes da parte de Catherine, Jahnsen ainda considerou isso como algum ganho. No entanto, ela ainda não o deixou ejacular dentro dela...

Na quarta, quinta e sexta noites, foi a mesma coisa. A viúva se despiu, mas não o deixou fazer o "serviço completo". No entanto, o próprio Jahnsen, e ela mesma a bem da verdade, sentiam a resistência ir-se desfazendo... afinal, ele realmente respeitava a vontade dela em todos os sentidos.

Na sétima vez, Jahnsen estava próximo do final, e percebeu que ela não o impedia de continuar. Temendo desagradá-la, saiu da cama por si próprio. E na oitava vez, em respeito ao que ele havia esperado e obedecido, ela enfim disse a ele que poderia "derramar a semente" nela.

E nesta noite, após realizar o ato completo, Jahnsen foi feliz a seu quarto. Ela havia deixado! Ela confiava em si! Pensava poder conquistar o coração daquela mulher enfim...

E com tal "permissão", ele "ousou" também fazer mais alguns carinhos nela; carinhos esses que antes eram escassos, para a não desagradar.

Enfim, um mês depois, apenas um mês depois, ele conseguiu fazê-la sentir alguma espécie de prazer. Catherine com ele, até então, era neutra: as noites com ele não lhe faziam diferença; encarava-as apenas como um modo de ter um homem próximo de si, mas parecia ser tão "fria" quanto antes de se permitir fazer isto com ele. Porém, aos poucos, mesmo sem sentir, ela foi "afrouxando" suas desconfianças e também seus paradigmas. E após um mês, enfim, sentiu um arrepio de prazer percorrer seu corpo, e, enfim, pela primeira vez, gemeu de prazer ao estar na cama com um homem.

Após aquele dia, Jahnsen fazia de tudo para prolongar a relação e tentar fazê-la atingir o clímax. Com o tempo e mais alguma quebra de resistência, ele conseguiu tocar na feminilidade da Condessa enquanto a penetrava. E àquele dia, cerca de um mês e meio após o início das relações dos dois, Catherine mordeu os lábios, empurrou os quadris em direção aos dele e sentiu-se contrair por dentro, devassada por uma onda de prazer mais forte do que jamais poderia imaginar poder sentir com intercursos sexuais. Era o seu primeiro orgasmo.

Jahnsen, o qual já era experiente, percebera na hora que ela havia enfim descoberto o prazer no sexo. Maravilhado com sua capacidade, continuou penetrando-a até gozar, e depois, com lágrimas nos olhos, a abraçou na cama.

- Oh, senhora Condessa... se a senhora soubesse como eu a amo...!

E a beijava no rosto, nos cabelos e no pescoço, enternecido.

- Jahnsen... eu não sabia... que podia ser bom para a mulher também.

- Não...? Seu marido nunca a fez feliz neste quesito?

- O meu marido era um bruto...!

E surpreendentemente, ela chorou na frente do criado. Ele a abraçou, penalizado, como querendo consolá-la.  
E Catherine confiou nele a ponto de lhe contar que James a forçava, não a fazia feliz, apenas cumpria o "dever conjugal" e sempre fora entre frio e violento. O rapaz achou aquilo um absurdo!

- Uma mulher como a senhora não se viola, senhora Catherine... se conquista, se agrada, se faz as vontades! Oh, senhora, como eu a amo...!

Ela sorriu a ele. Como nunca antes havia sorrido a outro ser humano.

A partir daquele dia, ela passou a confiar plenamente em Jahnsen. Ele era o seu confidente, o seu intendente direto. E além disto, o promoveu para guardador de armas. Agora, ele não seria mais um simples lacaio.

Mas... um fator incômodo naquilo tudo veio despertá-la após aquela prazerosa noite: e se engravidasse?

Sim! Porque ironicamente, quando estava casada e precisava de um herdeiro, ele nunca viera! Mas e se viesse agora, como filho ilegítimo - e quando ela tinha acordo nupcial com o filho do Rei?! Jamais a família real a perdoaria por conceber fora do casamento - e isto poderia estragar todos os seus planos de grandeza!

Olhou-se ao espelho. Ele "finalizava o ato" dentro dela há mais de um mês; poderia já estar grávida...

E em seu terror, recorreu à única fonte que poderia: a fé.

- Senhor, por favor, não me permita engravidar! Não me permita!

Mas sentiu-se vexada, afinal estava a praticar o que era chamado nas doutrinas de "fornicação", ou seja, sexo ilegítimo, fora do casamento. Como pedir uma graça a um Deus que condenava sua conduta?!

E no entanto... era tão melhor assim do que com o seu anterior marido! Todas as formas de sexo "legítimo" apenas a desgostaram...

Por alguns dias ainda pensou nisto, porém logo em breve, sem sentir enjôos ou ainda algum sintoma de gravidez, não se preocupou nem pensou mais.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Mais um ano se passou. A viúva não engravidou, embora ainda mantivesse relações freqüentes com Jahnsen. Sentia-se feliz de ser assim "imune a problemas" quanto a prenhez ilegítima, o que a fazia capaz de se "divertir" sem riscos. No entanto, ela pensava se seria capaz de engravidar do futuro Rei algum dia.

- Isto ainda virá! - dizia a si mesma, evitando assim preocupações - Quando eu casar, aí sim precisarei desejar um filho de fato. Por ora tudo está bom da maneira que está!

Entretanto, em breve seu problema se tornou justamente o fato de "aquilo ainda estar por vir". Pois já havia expirado o prazo de dois anos desde o acordo feito com o Rei, e a expectativa ainda não se realizara...! O Rei ainda vivia! E ela ali, independente, realizada sexualmente com um homem que a considerava, porém desejando mais... sim, desejando enfim ser Rainha.

Ela havia idealizado tanto ser rainha aos vinte e quatro anos, que assim que os completou principiou a ficar exasperada. E aquele rei que nunca morria?! E ela, que já estava cansada de esperar?!

Mas o acordo era para quando _o Rei morresse, _não quando ela esperasse, ou quisesse. E então uma horrível perspectiva se passou pela mente dela: e se ela, Catherine, morresse antes de ser rainha?

Sim, porque ela contava com vinte e quatro anos, era saudável e forte, mas nunca se era forte demais para morrer. E se uma peste, uma varíola, um acidente, a matasse antes de a doença acabar de fazer o seu trabalho no corpo de Christensen?

A partir deste dia, passou a se comportar de forma terrível, até mesmo com Jahnsen. Ele não a compreendia, porém a acatava, submisso.

- Esse homem tem de morrer! Tem de morrer! De que lhe serve a vida senão empatar a minha felicidade?! O filho dele já tem vinte e dois anos, é adulto; eu também sou adulta; ele que deixe a felicidade e a vida para nós, jovens, dado que já viveu a sua porção!! Um homem doente no Trono! De que serve?! Pois morra logo!!

E mais um ano se passou sem a Condessa ser tornada Rainha... a vida de Christensen se fazia mais forte e longeva do que todos esperavam, até mesmo ele.

Quando enfim completou vinte e cinco anos de idade, Catherine sentiu o peso de algo que jamais gostaria de ter sentido em sua vida: a plena consciência de que envelheceria e morreria. Era moça, era bela, era desejada até mesmo por um rapaz anos mais novo, que era Jahnsen. Mas ela se sentiu mal... pois nunca pararia de fazer aniversário e envelheceria um ano cada vez mais... e aquele Rei que não morria!

Sentia mais aquela angústia não pela certeza da morte que um dia viria - mas pelo receio da inutilidade de ser velha em vida. Em seus tempos, uma mulher de trinta anos já era considerada uma "matrona"; e ela, daqui há cinco anos, matrona! Sem realizar os seus sonhos! E se o Rei durasse mais do que aquilo? E os filhos que deveria ter e deixar para o Trono?!

Não se conformou. Especialmente por ser mulher, o fato de saber que envelheceria lhe fazia arder a alma. Se fosse homem, pouco se importaria; o que se cobrava dos homens era racionalidade e virilidade, independente dos anos a mais ou dos cabelos brancos; mas de uma mulher?! O que se cobrava era beleza e filhos, nada mais. E filhos legítimos. Como ser bela com cabelos brancos? Como envelhecer em paz, se ser mulher era ser objeto, e portanto o objeto mais prezado era sempre o mais novo de todos?

No final das contas, ficou com ganas de o Rei querer desfazer o acordo e casar o príncipe Kanon com uma menina de quinze anos.

"Mas ele me escolheu por minha experiência!", pensou ela afinal. "Por eu saber governar uma casa!"

No entanto, de que serviria essa experiência caso ela fosse considerada "velha"...?

Mirou-se ao espelho outra vez. Sim, a aparência era ainda fresca, nova, mas... não seria sempre assim!

- Jahnsen!!

A um único chamado de sua senhora, o intendente apareceu.

- Sim, Condessa...?

- Eu... você acha que ficarei velha cedo...?

O intendente riu, num gracejo.

- Claro que não! A senhora é linda, e me parece que não apresentará sinais de velhice muito cedo... não; e mesmo que apresentasse, continuaria sendo linda para mim...

O rapaz então a abraçou e a beijou no rosto e nos cabelos, carinhosamente. Não, ele não entendia! Ele pensava que ela perguntava isso por ter medo de não ser mais bonita a ele, mas não...! Era para as pessoas da Corte, do Trono, que ela queria ser jovem! E útil! E desejável!

Enfim, não podia contar para Jahnsen o motivo de suas cismas, pois ele ficaria simplesmente arrasado ao vê-la casando com outro homem. Portanto, teve de inventar outra "história".

- Escute, Jahnsen. Eu tenho muito medo de envelhecer... de ficar feia, com dores, enfim... nós temos que pesquisar um modo de me manter para sempre jovem!

- Ora, senhora, creio ser isso impossível... se houvesse isto de fato, todos já não envelheceriam, o segredo vazaria por algum lugar...

- Tem de existir! E se não existir, morreremos tentando, mas vamos procurar!

O intendente, atônito, não quis contrariá-la.

A partir daquele dia, Catherine fez de tudo para achar uma fórmula de juventude eterna. Ou ao menos algum modo de retardar a velhice o mais possível! Mandou emissários a várias partes do mundo, vasculhar bibliotecas, bruxas, curandeiros, alquimistas... e nada. Por um mês foi aquele tormento. E ao sentir o tempo escapando-lhe das mãos, a viúva se desesperou ainda mais, pois aquele tempo jamais voltaria a si.

Recorreu à fé novamente. Foi à igreja, coisa que não fazia senão para manter protocolo perante a sociedade, e foi se confessar.

- Perdoa-me padre, porque pequei.

O mesmo ditame de quando tinha catorze anos, onze anos antes, e procurara ao maldito padre Martin para achar alívio no fato de ter de se casar forçada. Desta vez era um sacerdote mais novo, com cerca de trinta e cinco anos, que a atendera.

- Sim, filha. Diga.

- Eu quero contrariar as leis naturais da vida, padre... eu não quero envelhecer!

O sacerdote a observou pelos vãos do confessionário, impressionado. Era uma mulher jovem! Por que se preocupava com aquilo?

- Que tens, filha? Tua idade ainda é fresca. Com quantos anos contas? Vinte? Vinte e um?

A Condessa ficou feliz ao saber que ele a considerava ainda mais nova do que era, mas isso não a satisfez.

- Vinte e cinco, padre.

- É a ordem natural das coisas, filha. Vá, reza um padre-nosso todas as manhãs...

- Não! - e nisto o padre se assustou - Eu não quero envelhecer! O senhor é homem, não sabe as vicissitudes pelas quais todas as mulheres passam! Não! Uma mulher velha não passa de entojo rejeitável! Eu não quero envelhecer, não quero...!

E sem cerimônia, Catherine começou a chorar alto no confessionário.

- Ora vá, mulher! - repeliu-a bruscamente o padre - Não atrase a confissão dos outros por bobagem! Uma mulher que pelas roupas é rica, é bela, tem do que comer e do que beber, se preocupando com semelhantes ninharias! Ora vá, não ocupe o meu precioso tempo com isso!

Ela emudeceu e subitamente se sentiu com raiva daquele homem que subestimava suas dores daquela forma. Lembrou da promessa que fizera, de manter sua honra a qualquer custo, e enfim o replicou, altaneira:

- Sabe quem sou?! Sou a Condessa Catherine Gray. Tenho um acordo com o Rei e em breve serei a Rainha-consorte! Quem você pensa que é para dirigir a palavra a mim dessa maneira?! Uma única palavra ao Rei e você está morto, padreco inútil!!

O sacerdote se exasperou. Olhou-a bem, e viu que poderia bem ser mesmo a tal Catherine Gray. Ou poderia ser mentira. Apenas pana não arriscar, não a contrariou.

- Eu falei demais, senhora - proferiu ele afinal - Peço perdão por minha falta de humildade. Mas nem a Igreja, nem o Estado têm a solução para a velhice dos homens. Reza um padre-nosso toda manhã e pede para Deus acalmar teu coração. É tudo que posso lhe oferecer.

Ela saiu, muda, persignando-se ao sair. Realmente! O padre poderia até ter sido grosseiro com ela, mas o que ele dizia era verdade. Ninguém escapava... quanto mais ela.

Os seguintes meses de Catherine foram negros, porém... um dia, Jahnsen chegou com uma mulher que parecia ser jovem, de uns dezoito anos mais ou menos, e a apresentou á Condessa.

- Senhora! Esta mulher... diz saber o segredo para a juventude perpétua.

Quase sem acreditar, Catherine deu quase um salto para trás e a encarou nos olhos.

- Quantos anos tens, menina?

A jovem mulher falou, com uma voz que parecia ser bem mais antiga do que sua figura:

- Quinhentos e treze, minha senhora.

A viúva exultou, mas desconfiou. E se fosse mentira? O que ela dizia seria verdade...?

- Bem... quero que me siga até meus aposentos privados. Jahnsen, me acompanhe também!

E lá iniciou a conferência que faria de Catherine a mulher mais sanguinária que a Nação veria em muitos anos...

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

_Toda vez que pego nessa fic saem capítulos imensos, e eu nunca consigo escrever tudo a que me propus! Sou prolixa? Rs...! _

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	6. Chapter 6

VI

A Condessa viúva fechou-se num aposento isolado, com Jahnsen e a misteriosa mulher. Sem rodeios, logo falou:

- Então, mulher. Diga-me! Qual o seu segredo?

- O que a senhora tem a me oferecer em troca de algo tão valioso, a ponto de multiplicar ao infinito os seus dias na Terra?

Catherine sorriu. Tinha em frente de si uma autêntica mercenária, negociadora... é claro! A idade física traía-se pela idade real. Mas ela, Catherine, também sabia negociar.

- Qual a garantia que me dá de que sua fórmula é verdadeira, e não uma farsa?

- A única garantia é o tempo. Ele passará e a senhora ficará com sua idade atual para todo o sempre. É apenas questão de esperar...

- É arriscado demais... apenas o tempo como garantia?!

- É pegar ou largar, senhora Condessa.

- Hum. O que deseja em troca de seu conhecimento?

- Desejo apenas um pedaço de terra isolado de todas as regiões que cercam as áreas habitadas do país. Afinal... uma bruxa como eu... pode ser pêga pela Inquisição a qualquer minuto. E se for pêga, não há fórmula da juventude que possa me salvar.

- Entendo... bem! Se me revelar esta sua fórmula e eu realmente mantiver-me jovem, lhe darei as terras que deseja. Jahnsen! Venha servir de testemunha para o acordo que vou assinar com esta senhora.

E assim fizeram. O nome da mulher, e até ele, parecia ser fantástico e fictício. Era chamada como Leyne Angelys, e até mesmo em tempos místicos como aqueles, aquele tipo de nome era estranho.

Após tudo acordado, Catherine prometendo dar a ela uma das terras que herdaria dos pais e ficavam em local isolado, ela enfim interpelou à estranha bruxa.

- E então, senhora? Agora precisa cumprir com sua parte do acordo. Como se mantém jovem?

- Seu criado precisará sair, pois o segredo não é coisa que deva se espalhar.

- Jahnsen, por favor. Saia.

O rapaz estranhou, pois Catherine estava se permitindo ficar só numa sala, com uma estranha que supostamente tinha poderes misteriosos... porém o que Jahnsen não sabia era que a Condessa temia muito mais aos homens, pelas anteriores agressões sofridas em sua vida, do que às mulheres. Era um medo irracional, porém era assim que funcionava em sua mente.

A estranha Leyne então começou a falar.

- A senhora sabe o que permite haver vida num corpo humano, senhora Condessa?

- Não. O que faz?

- É o sangue, minha senhora. O sangue, e apenas ele, pode lhe trazer vida. Mas... o sangue envelhece, e com ele todos os humores que o compõem. Portanto... é preciso sangue novo para que o corpo continue novo.

- Sangue novo... - repetiu a Condessa, querendo "beber" cada uma das palavras da mulher que dizia poder garantir sua juventude perpétua.

- Sangue novo, minha senhora... e aqui lhe entrego o segredo, mas não me responsabilizo pelo uso que dele fizer. Mas o meu modo de ser jovem eternamente... é matar a uma jovem, uma jovem virgem, e banhar-me em seu sangue, para que ele me dê juventude eterna.

Catherine se assustou, olhando aquela mulher com aparência fresca e pensando que a mesma se dava por ela ter matado já talvez milhares de virgens para realizar a seu intento. Era certo que ela própria matara ao padre Martin, mas pensava ser aquilo lícito por ele ter lhe feito um mal no passado. Matar alguém que não lhe fizera mal era algo bem diferente...

- E... com que periodicidade isto deve ser feito?

- A você que ainda é jovem, apenas uma a cada seis meses. Mas com o tempo... deverá matar uma a cada dois meses. Após isso, quando enfim atingir uma idade mais avançada, uma a cada mês.

- E... elas devem ser virgens? Sempre?

- É melhor. Não haverá outras energias interferindo caso sejam virgens... e a energia sexual é muito forte, caso a senhora não saiba... e lembre-se: não deve ser uma criança, mas deve ser jovem. A idade ideal será... por volta dos quinze anos.

- Sim... mas... isto é assassinato, não é?

- Tudo tem um preço, senhora Condessa. Agora deve me jurar que não revelará tal segredo nem sob tortura. Porque se revelá-lo... eu saberei. E meus poderes podem alcançá-la em qualquer lugar, senhora Condessa.

Receosa ante os poderes da mulher, a Condessa jurou sigilo. E assim que a mulher, taciturnamente, foi embora, ela ficou pensativa em sua sala. Valeria a pena fazê-lo? Se todos envelheciam e lidavam bem com isso, por que não deveria ela fazer o mesmo? Mas logo seu rompante de altruísmo se desfez, e ela começou a pensar no que fazer...

Até mesmo ela, Condessa e noiva do Príncipe-regente, não seria autorizada a matar a torto e a direito. Portanto, precisaria de ajuda para fazer as suas vítimas... e portanto precisaria contar o segredo a Jahnsen.

- Não quebrarei o sigilo ao contar apenas a ele... afinal, por amor ele o manterá também. Pobre Jahnsen! Tão apaixonado...

E então decidiu contar a ele e já fazer os preparativos para o seu "tratamento"...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A menina olhou para aqueles homens que a levavam a um local desconhecido, assustada. Voltava de pastorear as cabras de seu pai, quando de repente aqueles desconhecidos a tomaram e taparam sua boca. Agora ela lá estava, apavorada, sem saber o que pensar ou sentir.

Ao chegar num salão escuro e grande de uma grande residência, olhou para os lados e pensou: o que fariam consigo ali?

Um dos homens, o que parecia ser líder dos demais, dirigiu-se para um dos aposentos contíguos e chamou a alguém. De lá de dentro saiu uma mulher que para si era linda; ela, uma aldeã sem tratos, vivendo numa casa de palha, sapé e argila no meio do campo, dormindo com seus seis irmãos em cima da mesma palhoça... e aquela mulher vestia-se bem, usava jóias resplandecentes e véus entremeados nas tranças dos cabelos. Aquela mulher sim... era uma mulher de fato.

A mulher era Catherine, naturalmente, e a menina, sua primeira vítima. O líder dos captores era Jahnsen, o qual obedecera às ordens de Catherine. Sua amante enfim lhe confiara o segredo de Leyne, e ele achava aquilo tudo um absurdo, mas a vontade de sua senhora sempre em primeiro lugar...

A Condessa tomou o queixo da menina com os dedos, e a observou bem.

- Sim... por volta dos quinze anos. Está correto. É muito suja! Mas serve. Afinal, seu sangue não passará diretamente pela sujeira de sua pele...

Ao ouvir a palavra "sangue", a menina começou a chorar. Queriam seu sangue!

- Quieta, criança! Ninguém jamais a ouvirá aqui dentro, por mais que grite ou chore.

A menina teve um surto de pavor. Sem dar atenção ao que ela sentia, Catherine foi até a garota e mandou que a amarrassem. Ela começou a gritar e a chorar, ao que a Condessa ordenou que lhe amordaçassem. Ainda impassível, Catherine a examinava e dizia, enquanto o fazia:

- Fique tranqüila, menina. De que serviria o resto de tua vida? Casar com um outro aldeão como tu, pobre, feio e sujo... que descontaria as frustrações do dia-a-dia em si, fazendo-te de saco de pancadas... depois, um filho por ano. Isto se fôsseis fértil. E se não morresses em um parto ou no meio de um dos terríveis trabalhos que desempenharia durante a vida, envelheceria com dores e ficarias feia, decrépida, para morrer numa enxerga fétida e ser enterrada dentre os indigentes. Diga, ó menina, se queres isto para ti!

A moça sacudia a cabeça para um lado e para outro, aturdida. Não; mesmo sendo sofrida e trabalhosa, a sua vida era tudo para si; aferrava-se a ela apesar de tudo!

Sem pudores, Catherine levantou as saias sujas da menina e foi até a genitália dela, verificando se ela era mesmo uma virgem. Após constatar que era, mandou que lhe fizessem a sangria.

A garota continuou esperneando e tentando se livrar, mas foi em vão. Os subordinados de Jahnsen trouxeram um recipiente, cheio de sanguessugas. Aos poucos, colocaram várias nas pernas e nos braços da moça. Após os bichos terem depositado o anticoagulante nas feridas, retiraram todos e colocaram tigelas para colher ao líquido vital.

A vítima, em desespero e sem direito sequer a últimas palavras, viu àquele instrumental de sua morte e só soube chorar. Quando enfim não lhe sobraram mais energias, a sede tomando conta de seu corpo, pensou em seus pais uma última vez... e em aflição morreu.

A Condessa, enojada por ter de tocar na genitália de uma menina do campo, suja, foi lavar as mãos e somente voltou quando lhe disseram que a menina estava morta e o sangue, colhido.

- Jahnsen, mande enterrar em qualquer vala. Ninguém sentirá falta, talvez a família. Mas a família é outro estafermo sem valor...

- E o sangue...?

- Coloquem-no em tigelas. Não desperdicem!

"Tenho de utilizar tudo ainda hoje...", pensava ela, em aflição. "Sangue coagula muito rápido, portanto é melhor que eu o faça agora!"

E então ela foi até sua banheira, tomando todo o sangue e lá se trancando, despejando as tigelas uma a uma. E ao banhar-se com o sangue, não sabia se por uma auto-sugestão ou por funcionar realmente, sentiu-se realmente imortal... e pensou que enfim, não havia sido tão difícil matar a uma pessoa por um motivo como aquele...

To be continued

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Agora sim, ela ficou cruel! O ritual apresentado existiu de verdade, e era feito por uma nobre chamada Elizabeth Bathoury Black, da Romênia se não me engano +preguiça de jogar no Google pra conferir, rs+... ela matava jovens e usava o sangue a fim de se manter jovem. _

_Ah, sobre a menina morrer com sede: dizem que todos que morrem por hemorragia sentem muita sede antes de morrer. Não me perguntem o porquê... rs. _

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


	7. Chapter 7

VII

A partir daquele ritual, Catherine se sentiu em paz. Ela já não tinha mais a impressão de que seria um "joguete" nas mãos do Destino. Já não morreria ou envelheceria, ou se o fizesse, seria apenas quando escolhesse. Sem preocupações ou desesperos nesse aspecto, vivia plenamente. Chamava Jahnsen para se amarem quase todas as noites, enfeitava-se, comprava as melhores fazendas para vestidos e exigia os melhores e mais elaborados penteados das criadas. Não raro se adornava com pérolas, ouro e prata.

A mulher que antes era circunspecta e não frequentava festas ou banquetes, de repente passou a aparecer em quase todos. Não por diversão ou para ver as pessoas que lá se encontravam, dado que elas lhe aborreciam... mas sim para mostrar a todos sua riqueza e bom gosto através das jóias, e sua beleza também. Gostava de se comparar às outras damas de sua idade, as quais, já também casadas desde a adolescência, tinham oito ou nove filhos, um por ano via de regra, e já se encontravam envelhecidas e cansadas pelo duro trabalho ininterrupto de gerar crianças e administrar a casa.

Catherine sorria ao vê-las assim, pois a desgraça alheia apenas realçava a sua própria fortuna. Jahnsen se orgulhava ao vê-la daquele modo, pois mesmo que ninguém soubesse, ela era "sua mulher"; era ele quem à noite ia até ela e fazia o que usualmente um marido tem direito a fazer com uma esposa.

E com o tempo, de fato, ele se sentiu apreensivo, pois ela era jovem e linda, e viúva de rico dote... portanto, não podia ficar muito tempo sozinha. Nos bailes, para os quais ela sempre levava Jahnsen como seu "valete", ele escutava rumores de um segundo casamento para a Condessa, e ficava apreensivo. De resto, que mais poderia fazer...? Era um simples plebeu, um homem que tinha sorte em ter sido promovido a primeiro intendente da bela Condessa... e ela era nobre, pertencente a linhagem também nobre. Que queria ele mais?

O que ainda lhe consolava era o fato de a Condessa Catherine responder sorrindo às perguntas acerca de um novo noivado, não dizendo nem "sim" nem "não". Isto ao menos lhe dizia que ela não se casaria tão já... e ele ficava sendo como seu homem por mais um tempo.

A Condessa levou esta vida por cerca de dois anos, fazendo regularmente os sacrifícios e se sentindo exatamente tão jovem quanto era aos dezoito anos, só que com mais condições. Apenas uma coisa não a fazia completamente realizada... e esta era a vida do Rei, a espera longa e penosa pelo casamento e pelo trono que almejava, mas que nunca chegava...

Certo dia, lá estava ela, com Jahnsen e as criadas em sua sala de estar, discorrendo justamente sobre o fato de o rei Christensen se encontrar provavelmente doente. Tal notícia corria em boataria pelos círculos dos nobres e invariavelmente "vazava" aos valetes, e acabava indo parar na boca dos criados menores.

- Que será que ele tem? - perguntava em tom de maledicência uma das arrumadeiras, enquanto acabava de espanar os móveis.

- Não sei! Dizem que está para morrer, numa agonia longa... - respondia a servente, enquanto colocava na mesa a refeição da Condessa. Após trazer os pratos, persignou-se com medo, tentando dessa forma afastar a morte de si por mais um pouco.

Catherine, a qual era rígida com a criadagem porém não exigia silêncio completo durante o serviço, ouvia tudo com atenção. Elas, as criadas, não sabiam do acordo nupcial que ela tinha com o príncipe-regente... portanto, faziam comentários com leviandade.

Jahnsen escutou a conversa e decidiu opinar, embora se tratasse de "assunto de mulheres":

- Ele já é bem velho, não?

- É, sim - respondeu a arrumadeira - Mas meu avô viveu bem mais do que ele. Chegou aos oitenta anos...

Todos os presentes abriram a boca, pasmados. Poucos viviam tanto àqueles tempos incertos...

- É muito triste ver um monarca assim, tão senil e doente - disse a Condessa, a qual fiava uma grande porção de lã; ela mesma cuidava e inspecionava os materiais dos quais seriam feitos seus vestidos e peças de roupa.

- Minha senhora, com todo o respeito - comentou Jahnsen, devagar - ele apesar de monarca também é humano. E se é humano, está sujeito às maleitas de todos nós...

- Está correto, Jahnsen - respondeu Catherine, sem retirar os olhos da roca - Mas eu preferiria morrer jovem e sã, do que doente, velha e entrevada numa cama, dizendo a confissão ao padre de forma sibilante. Eu, que sou mulher e apenas Condessa. Que se dirá de um homem que representa o poder supremo fo Estado, da Nação! Que vergonha! Morrer indefeso, numa cama, impotente como uma criança de colo!

- Mas, senhora... - continuou Jahnsen, pois as criadas menores não lhe ousavam replicar - Que há ele de fazer?! Está doente; ou termina de se consumir pla enfermidade, ou...

- ...ou arruma um modo de morrer antes, com dignidade. Eu faria isto! Uma batalha, ou ainda uma grande conquista por terra ou mar! Lutaria até o final por meus ideais, enquanto forças não me faltassem! E morreria feliz, num tombamento em batalha ou no naufrágio de uma nau, sabendo que faleci em ato honroso, em plena força física! Oh, é muito mais digno do que simplesmente deixar a doença lhe vencer!

Os demais fitaram Catherine surpresos, embora não a contrariassem. Aquelas idéias eram consideradas ousadas demais para um homem, quiçá para uma mulher... e ela, sentindo os olhares de admiração, ainda rematou:

- Sei que a vocês pareco estranha, não precisam me dizer! Porém, sou assim mesmo... uma "virago", como costumam dizer os homens das letras acerca das mulheres que fazem coisas que apenas os homens fazem. Mas vocês sabem - e as duas melhor do que Jahnsen, por serem mulheres, mesmo que de condição inferior a minha - que uma mulher em nosso mundo só tem duas opções: ou é uma tolinha que só pensa em vestidos, bailes, marido e filhos, substituindo sua dignidade por frivolidades, ou é uma "virago". Não há meio-termo. Bem! Termino de fiar isto depois. Vou comer. Estão dispensadas por enquanto! Jahnsen, coma comigo se quiser.

- Eu, senhora...?

- Sim, você. Não posso chamar um intendente para comer comigo?

- A senhora é quem sabe...

- Pois então sente-se. Não se faça de rogado.

As criadas menores saíram da sala, desconfiadas já fazia tempo que o intendente era visto de forma próxima demais da Condessa... portanto, já havia também rumores de ele ser algo mais dela.

O rapaz sentou-se e s serviu, não sem olhar a Condessa de forma peculiar antes. Que desejava ela ao chamá-lo para comer?

- Jahnsen, você sabe lidar com armas, não?

- Sim, senhora. Por que...?

- Eu desejo aprender a lidar com elas também. Há como encomendar a feitura de uma armadura, e de espadas, e lanças, e demais armas, a mim com este corpo menor, mais delgado e com seios?

- ...a senhora deseja lutar? Contra quem?

- Contra ninguém! Apenas desejo receber a educação que os rapazes usualmente recebem. Por que não eu? Ademais... se com o ritual daquela estranha bruxa eu posso viver séculos... por que me contentarei com apenas vestidos e bailes, rocas e penteados? Quero aprender tudo que há para ser aprendido!

- A senhora... espera realmente escapar da morte seguindo os preceitos daquela tal de Leyne?

- Quer mesmo saber o que penso? Não fomos talhados para a imortalidade! Até mesmo aquela bruxa vai morrer um dia, seja de doença ou acidente. Mesmo que somente daqui há cem mil anos. Assim será comigo também. Mesmo que morra jovem, e bela, morrerei; porém com dignidade, como disse agora há pouco. No mais, comamos! Comamos, pois ainda teremos tempo para discorrer sobre as armas e meus demais planos.

Dito assim, em silêncio pelo resto do tempo, ambos tomaram a refeição em silêncio a partir daí.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

E assim foi nos meses seguintes. Fora difícil convencer a um ferreiro fazer armas a uma mulher, mas como através de Jahnsen Catherine ofereceu uma soma considerável em dinheiro, o homem não se recusou.

No início achando a armadura pesada demais, logo Catherine se habituou a ela e às armas. Como a Condessa era persistente e não se dobrava ante as dificuldades, logo ela aprendeu a lutar em terra, e não demoraria a dominar a arte da luta em cima de um cavalo.

Corajosa, ela se batia com vários homens a título de treino, desde Jahnsen até outros maiores e mais fortes. Com o tempo, até mesmo se inscreveu em justas, e apesar de isto ter sido malvisto por muitos, ela insistiu e delas participou. Vinha com ferimentos e muita vez teve de costurar a pele rasgada a sangue frio, mas a tudo suportou com resignação e valentia, as quais não eram vistas em muitos homens.

- Esta daí, no dia em que parir, nem um "ai" vai dar! - disse uma vez um dos curadores após cuidar de uma ferida particularmente difícil da Condessa. E havia dito isto justamente a Jahnsen...

E isto para ele era doloroso... pois se em quase quatro anos de caso amoroso com a Condessa, ela nunca engravidara, seria ela capaz de engravidar de outro...? E isto lhe fazia pensar sempre que ela não era realmente sua esposa; era apenas uma concubina. Jamais poderia assumir um filho seu, isto se já não havia engravidado dele... e como seria um bastardo, talvez ela já houvesse mesmo tomado alguma mezinha abortiva.

Pensar nisto lhe fazia mal. E como já estava com vinte e cinco anos, idade em que a maioria dos homens já estava casado, pensava em constituir família... mas como?! Deixar a Condessa para trás?!

Em breve, um acontecimento viria a fazer com que o abismo entre ele e Catherine ficasse ainda maior. Um surto de peste tomou conta da cidade e os pais de Catherine caíram de cama. Ela, assim que soube da notícia, deu-se mesmo por feliz: ora, era filha única, por algum motivo de baixa fertilidade sua mãe tivera apenas a si... portanto, com os pais morrendo, ela seria Duquesa! Sim, era mais um titulo a si, mais dinheiro, e mais crédito quando viesse a ser rainha!

Novamente vestiu-se de preto. Novamente fingiu luto e pesar. Foi visitar os pais após anos de ausência, e até mesmo no leito de morte sua mãe pouco quis falar.

- Minha filha...! Como... causas estes desgostos no fim da vida de teus pais?! Apenas ouvimos falar de ti como uma "virago" de calças, uma espécie de "campeador-mulher" das justas!

- Preciso me preparar, mamãe... - disse a Condessa, com o seu melhor sorriso cínico - Afinal... em breve me casarei com o filho do rei... e a ele não posso apresentar qualquer coisa.

- Casar... com o filho do rei! Oh, bendito seja! - e assim, as mãos postas ao céu, a duquesa morreu. Surpresa com isto, com este falecimento repentino, Catherine persignou-se e saiu do quarto. Horas depois, era seu pai quem morria.

Desgostosa do terrível título de Condessa que herdara do falecido marido, decidiu, a partir do óbito dos pais, assinar com o nome de solteira e ser tratada como Duquesa, já que havia assumido o título de seus progenitores, embora permanecesse sendo também Condessa.

Ostentando dois títulos de nobreza e noiva do futuro rei, Catherine era ninguém menos que a mulher mais rica do reino. Somava-se a isto o fato de ser bela e aparentar ser muito mais jovem, dado que já estava próxima dos trinta anos. Linda, ruiva, jovem como uma garota de dezoito anos e sem marido ou filhos, parecia uma bruxa para a maioria das pessoas. Como ela era importante e influente, no entanto, tal hipótese jamais saía dos boatos...

Enquanto esperava pacientemente o falecimento de Christensen, Catherine ia às justas, combatia com os homens e à noite aparecia nos bailes e festas como uma linda mulher, em vestidos e altos penteados de tranças entremeadas de pérolas e pedras preciosas. Era dúbia, pois tinha comportamentos "mistos", de homem e de mulher. Ninguém a entendia, e por isso mesmo era ainda mais fascinante.

Recebia muitos pedidos de casamento, e a todos recusava. Jahnsen pensava que era para guardar fidelidade a si, e ficava feliz. Uma vez mesmo perguntou o que fazia uma nobre como ela se prender a um plebeu. E ele respondia, sorrindo:

- Não sei se os outros homens serão atenciosos como você. Não sei se vão se preocupar com meu prazer na cama. É provável que sejam "cavalos", como era meu falecido marido... não quero me casar somente para dizer: estou casada...

- Casaria comigo, caso eu fosse nobre?

-...eu? Eu casaria. E é uma pena que a sociedade não nos permita agir assim.

Jahnseh, ouvindo estas palavras ditas de tal maneira, a abraçava e a beijava. Simplesmente não tinha como saber que na verdade ela, Catherine, rejeitava os pedidos de outrem por motivos de interesse maior...

E ela de fato tinha pena no pobre Jahnsen. Como seria quando ela se casasse...? Como ele reagiria? Era certo que ele não tinha nenhum direito sobre ela, mas... ele lhe ajudava tanto, até mesmo na difícil e arriscada empreitada de arrumar pobres virgens para seus sacrifícios... pobre homem, dera tudo de si para ela! Era certo que também ele, Jahnsen, ganhara muito subindo de posto dentro da casa e sendo o superior e chefe de todos os criados e demais valetes. Mas mesmo assim...! Seria a ele uma tremenda decepção, pobre homem apaixonado...

Assim, o tempo dividido em combates, bailes e Jahnsen, tudo foi passando para a Condessa. Assim ela enfim chegou aos trinta anos., e deles enfim passou. Ela ficava feliz em se olhar no espelho, pois não via nele a matrona que temia ver anos antes: pelo contrário, via uma mulher com rosto jovem, porém a experiência que os anos não deram ainda a uma donzelinha de catorze ou quinze anos. Catherine era tudo que uma mulher poderia almejar ser!

As pessoas comentavam se e quando a misteriosa Duquesa/Condessa se casaria. Em breve, já não poderia mais ser mãe com a mesma facilidade. Que esperava ela, ficar solteira e com a madre seca para toda a vida?

Catherine já não se importava tanto assim com a idade, por causa de seus rituais... porém e o filho do rei? Já estava com trinta anos... procuraria mulher, ou continuaria sem nenhuma? E lá se iam dez anos de contrato nupcial... que longa e difícil espera, aquela! Será que jamais terminaria?

Foi num dia em que ela mal pensava no assunto, que recebeu uma missiva com o selo real. Espantada, abriu-a antes de dispensar o mensageiro. Já sabia do que se tratava, pois a carta vinha com o selo negro, indicando luto.

- Vossa Majestade, o rei Christensen, morreu!

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Mais um capítulo completo! Demorou, mas saiu! Em breve essa fic vai se mesclar ao enredo de "Almas Gêmeas", mal posso esperar, o Kanin! **_

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

- Morreu, o rei!

A duquesa repetia tais palavras, quase sem acreditar. Dez anos! Que homem forte, céus! E agora, após quase crer numa "imortalidade" do rei, ela finalmente tinha como buscar seu quinhão!

Enfim, não podia se demonstrar muito alegre na presença do mensageiro! Tomou a carta, deu pêsames e disse ao homem que elaboraria com calma uma resposta, mas que por ora nada diria, em respeito ao luto do príncipe-regente.

Assim que o mensageiro foi embora, ela correu ao seu quarto, lá se trancou, riu e chorou de alegria. Seria rainha, ela! Finalmente!

Deitou-se na cama, visualizando seu futuro com o rei. Mas logo sua mente cansada e experimentada começou a ver os labores que a situação lhe traria.

O primeiro problema era Jahnsen. Teria de finalmente executar a separação de ambos. Não podia dizer que era completamente apaixonada pelo amante, mas lhe tinha muita gratidão. Ou o levaria ao castelo real e permaneceria como sua amante, ou arrumaria uma mulher, plebéia porém de boa e razoavelmente abastada família, para fazer um casamento a ele.

O segundo problema era enfim o intercurso sexual com o futuro rei. Jahnsen fora bom e compreensivo consigo, por isso eles se entendiam bem neste assunto. E o filho do rei, que não procurava mulher? Como seria ele? Bruto, sem cuidados? Aliás, ele era ainda moço... mas seria feio? Seria sem higiene? Imaginou um homem repugnante, sujo, tendo direitos sobre ela apenas porque contraíra matrimônio consigo... e em seguida o visualizou em cima de si, bufando, resfolegando... e sentiu nojo.

Sentou em sua cama e repentinamente chorou, tomada pela lembrança do que James fazia consigo. Jahnsen respeitava-a quando não desejava fazer sexo - mas e o rei? Será que mesmo diante de um "não", ele a tomaria mesmo assim?

Estava cansada de imaginar que um dia poderia ser violada novamente. Mas logo em sua memória veio a noção de ser quem era; não era mais uma singela garotinha virgem de catorze anos, mas uma mulher feita, forte, a qual combatia em justas junto de outros homens. Ai do rei se sequer tentasse lhe forçar! E pensou que se entregaria a ele, pois era seu dever de esposa - mas se ele a forçasse, ela o golpearia! Pois pensou em esconder uma adaga no corpete do vestido, caso ele fosse a si com violência ao leito conjugal.

O terceiro problema eram os filhos. E se ela permanecesse estranhamente infértil e não pudesse gerar descendência ao trono? Com isto na cabeça, decidiu ir até Leyne novamente. Como a bruxa morava em propriedade que anteriormente era de seus pais, ela tinha como visitar a mulher sempre que desejasse.

No dia seguinte, visitou à bruxa. Fez-se anunciar e em seguida adentrou a casa dela. Não gostava de falar com ela, pois sua presença antiga e de aparência jovem lhe perturbava. Porém, era necessário.

- O que deseja de sua humilde serva, senhora Gray? O feitiço da juventude eterna, pelo visto, tem funcionado...

- Sim, tem. Apenas tenho uma inquietação. Vou me casar em breve. Preciso de um filho após o matrimônio. Mas... pareço infértil! Você tem algum filtro, algum feitiço para fazer engravidar?

- Tenho, sim. Mas desta vez a senhora terá de executá-lo direito...

- Não entendo o que quer dizer.

- Entende, sim. Contou o segredo das virgens ao seu amante, aquele homem que nos acompanhou para dentro da sala quando ia assinar contrato comigo... agora, o vínculo entre vocês dois está mais difícil de romper.

- C-como? Como sabe que ele é...

- Seu amante? Há coisas que a matéria não explica, minha senhora... eu tenho meus meios de me manter bem informada.

A duquesa engoliu em seco. Ela estava realmente falando com uma poderosa feiticeira. Percebendo o constrangimento da outra, porém se fazendo de despercebida, Leyne prosseguiu em seu raciocínio.

- A senhora pretende se casar com o futuro rei, agora que o pai deste morreu. Pois bem... Jahnsen será um empecilho. Os laços entre a senhora e ele são fortes demais... a senhora não deixou claro desde o início que seria apenas uma conveniência sexual. E agora, ele continua apaixonado...

Catherine se viu claramente perturbada. O fato de ter Jahnsen como empecilho, sendo que por nove anos o fora como principal fonte de ajuda, lhe deixava transtornada. Tentando desconversar, se impôs à feiticeira.

- Do meu amante cuido eu. E as mezinhas para fertilidade? Há como obtê-las? Quanto me custariam?

- Para a senhora Gray, minha protetora, a qual me deu esta terra escondida dos inquisidores, tudo é de graça.

- De... graça? Ora! Sou uma mulher abastada, não preciso do seu favor! Qual é o preço da mezinha?

- Se a senhora insiste... bem, necessito muito de cabelos humanos para meus trabalhos. E os ruivos são especialmente bons para certas finalidades.

-...ruivos? Quer... quer meus cabelos em troca da fertilidade, Leyne?

- Não todos... a senhora não precisará ficar sem eles, ou apresentá-los curtos à sociedade. Apenas três fios. Três fios de seu longo cabelo acobreado, inteiros, arrancados e não cortados. É tudo que lhe peço.

Catherine fitou a bruxa, perplexa. Parecia ser mais barato e bem menos arriscado do que o sacrifício de adolescentes virgens que periodicamente fazia... desfez uma de suas tranças, arrancou três fios pela raiz e os entregou a Leyne. Ela os tomou e guardou cuidadosamente em um frasco, como se fossem coisa preciosa demais. Após isto, tomou um pacote de ervas e entregou nas mãos da duquesa.

- Uma noite antes do coito, faça o chá em um litro de água, em infusão. Separe uma terça parte do chá, tome-a, nua, deixando o luar banhar seu corpo enquanto o faz. Após isto, banhe o ventre com mais um terço do líquido. Depois, banhe a sua feminilidade com o restante.

- A feminilidade...?

- A genitália, minha senhora. Após isto, fique em jejum por um dia inteiro, e realize o coito com o homem. Depois do ato sexual, pode comer. Mas não se banhe! O esperma pode lhe escapar pela ablução. E desta vez não diga nada a ninguém! Nem mesmo ao pai da criança.

- Só uma vez basta?

- É infalível, minha senhora! A não ser que a senhora tenha nascido sem útero...

- Pois bem! Obrigada, Leyne.

- Eu jamais poderei quitar minha dívida com a senhora, por mais que lhe faça...

- Tudo bem. Vou-me!

Sem mais olhar para o semblante bajulador e estranho da bruxa, Catherine saiu quase correndo do local. Tomou os criados e os cavalos, e voltou quase desesperada para sua propriedade. A presença da bruxa era terrível, por mais que suas palavras fossem gentis!

Depois tirou o dia para meditar sobre aquela complicada questão de Jahnsen, a qual lhe perturbava justamente por causa das palavras de Leyne.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Após muito pensar e arquitetar, Catherine enfim teve coragem de falar ao companheiro. O que mais lhe causava remorso era o olhar amoroso e gentil dele... como ferir àquele homem que sempre lhe amara de forma tão incondicional?

Enfim, deveria fazer isto e resolver a sua vida. Numa tarde comum, quatro dias após a morte do rei, ela fiava na sala de estar e Jahnsen estava a seu pé, como costumava ficar. De repente, ela disse:

- Não pensa em casar, Jahnsen?

- Eu? E deixá-la? Como isto poderia ser?

- Tem de ver a sua vida. Não quer deixar descendência? Uma esposa legítima, para chamar de "sua" em frente a todos?

- Por que está falando comigo disto, Cathy?

A duquesa sorriu, ao ver como ele lhe tratava por "senhora" na frente dos demais e por "você" e "Cathy" quando estavam a sós. Pobre homem...

- Porque veja a sua idade. Tem trinta anos, e nunca se casou. Como pode ser isto?

- Eu estou bem da maneira que estou, consigo! Qual o problema...?

Catherine desviou o olhar dele, fixou-o na roca, engoliu em seco uma vez, o coração acelerado. Em seguida, disse enfim:

- O problema... é que eu vou me casar, Jahnsen.

O olhar de desapontamento de seu antigo companheiro lhe feriu o coração. Ela não era tão "megera" assim...

- Mas, Cathy... você sempre disse... que não queria se casar apenas para dizer que estava casada. E que se pudesse, se casava comigo!

- Sim, é verdade! E de fato, nunca um homem foi a mim tão bom, e fiel, e leal, e amigo... nunca foi somente um amante, Jahnsen!

E sentindo que toda aquela tensão era demais até mesmo para si, Catherine desabou em choro. Num choro convulsivo, pungente, um tipo de lamento que não lhe tomava desde a época em que era casada com James. Percebera então quanto o tempo passara...

- Mas... se é assim, por que... por que se casará?

Limpando as lágrimas com um lenço que tomou de uma cômoda próxima, a duquesa se recompôs e enfim deu a explicação que tanto ensaiara.

- Não é um matrimônio qualquer. É... com o filho do falecido rei Christensen! Um tal de Kienan, de Kinen...

- É o príncipe Kanon.

- Sim, é verdade! Veja, ele significa tão pouco para mim como homem, que nem sabia de cor o nome dele! Eu não me casarei por amor, que este... este, se eu senti, foi apenas por você. É... por interesse político! Serei a rainha, era só o que me faltava para terminar de subir em minha escalada rumo ao poder.

Ela silenciou, dando a ele um tempo para réplica. A princípio, Jahnsen somente crispou os lábios e permaneceu olhando dolorosamente á Catherine, como se ela lhe houvesse apunhalado o coração. Após algum tempo, conseguiu enfim falar.

- Vai ser rainha, não? Sim, é claro. Vai jogar nove anos fora, e em troca de quê? De ser rainha! É claro, uma mulher linda, rica, que parece não envelhecer... quem não a desejaria?

- Jahnsen, escute...

- Sim, ser rainha pode ser uma grande coisa! E para atingir a esta grande coisa, joga-se o velho Jahnsen fora, o qual foi útil por muito tempo, mas agora não presta mais!

- Jahnsen!

- Como um trapo, uma enxerga velha! É isto! Não é, senhora Condessa, Duquesa e em breve Rainha? Deixe que seu súdito beije a sua mão!

- Jahnsen, já basta!

- Não basta! Eu posso ser plebeu, ser um homem que hoje tem soldo razoável apenas porque sou amante de uma nobre rica e viúva - mas também sou homem! Homem enganado, traído, usado! Tenho direito à dignidade também!

Catherine o olhava, perplexa. Ele nunca, nunca havia se rebelado francamente em quase dez anos. Do início ao fim, sempre um homem submisso por sua condição de criado e de plebeu apaixonado. Era a primeira vez que se revoltava. E o pior de tudo é que ele tinha razão! Ela portanto sequer tinha como lhe replicar.

Ele, após respirar um pouco, continuou a verborragia.

- Pois então... eu sempre lhe fui fiel em tudo, Catherine. Em tudo! Até nestes assassínios de jovenzinhas camponesas, quem sujou as mãos por todos esses anos fui eu. Eu nunca considerei correto matar para prolongar seu próprio ciclo de vida, mas fiz tudo isto.

- Eu nunca o obriguei a matar uma única menina sequer! Se o fez, foi porque quis!

-Foi por amor! Tão-somente por amor... porque alguém tinha de fazer o serviço sujo, e eu fiz! E agora, que vai se mudar para a corte do rei Kanon, e sem mim, quem lhe fará o serviço? Você mesma? Ou vai desistir de rejuvenescer eternamente? Vai enfim aceitar a velhice que virá?

Aquilo caiu sobre o espírito de Catherine como um bloco de concreto não cairia sobre sua cabeça. Era verdade! Como, na corte movimentada do rei Kanon, poderia realizar seus rituais com discrição? Sem contar que, aos trinta e dois anos, eles eram mais frequentes do que aos vinte e cinco, idade com a qual iniciara os sacrifícios. Exatamente como Leyne lhe indicara. E então...?

Aquele problema, porém, era para depois. O mais urgente era acalmar o ânimo de Jahnsen.

- Escute, Jahnsen. Sei que parece frustrante a você, mas a mim... a mim também é! Serei rainha, mas a que preço?

- Ora! Não há nada de tão horrível assim em ser rainha! Apenas terá de se deitar com um homem de quem não gosta... mas a si será fácil! Para quem se deitava comigo, sabendo que em breve se casaria com outro!

- Não! E se ele for bruto, como os demais? Será difícil sim, pois em nove anos não me deitei com nenhum outro homem além de você, e por este mesmo motivo! E agora... terei de me entregar a um homem que nem conheço, que nem sei quem é!

- Por que não desiste disso...?

- Não posso! Desejo ser rainha, e acima de tudo... não posso me desfazer de um acordo que fiz com um morto. Se ele, do outro mundo, resolve se vingar de mim...

- Um... morto? O acordo não foi feito diretamente com Kanon?

- Não. Foi com o pai dele, há muito tempo atrás. Quando ele morresse e Kanon fosse sagrado rei, eu e ele deveríamos nos casar.

- Mas... por que o príncipe não assinou o próprio contrato de casamento?

- O pai disse que, se dependesse de si, Kanon jamais casava.

- Vocês fizeram isto sem o consentimento dele?

- E eu? E eu, que aos catorze anos casei obrigada, e em minha noite de núpcias fui violentada sem dó nem piedade? Casamentos são assim mesmo, Jahnsen!

- Cathy, apesar dos assassinatos, apesar de sua ambição... eu nunca pensei que você fosse assim!

- Lembra daquela conversa que tivemos sobre não crer que nem mesmo eu ou Leyne fôssemos viver eternamente? Pois então... tudo tem um prazo para acabar. Enquanto estivemos juntos, foi bom... mas agora, acabou. Não posso me abster de ser a mulher mais poderosa do reino por... frivolidades de amor! Eu o respeito profundamente, Jahnsen, como jamais respeitei a ninguém. Portanto... você poderia vir comigo, como valete, mesmo na corte do rei Kanon...

- Não! Sempre fiz tudo por você, Cathy, mas morar junto do seu... futuro marido, sabendo que ele vai se deitar consigo à noite... é demais!

- Respeito sua decisão. O que posso fazer por você, em sinal de gratidão, é encaminhá-lo a um bom casamento. Um casamento com a filha de um comerciante, um burguês. O que acha?

- Não! Não posso pensar neste tipo de coisa! Não agora, quando sinto... que ainda a amo tanto!

E sem poder continuar a conversação, ele saiu da sala sem esperar réplica da mulher, e ela, compreendendo sua dor, não foi atrás dele.

- Ao menos está feito! - disse a duquesa, de si para si - Ele se acostumará com a idéia, e quem sabe também se case... é verdade, pode ser que tudo ocorra bem, também para ele...

E assim, Catherine voltou a fiar, para tentar se distrair.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_E ela achava que a alma do rei poderia se vingar dela, mas não pensava o mesmo das almas das meninas que matou! Rs!_

_Ou será que até o fim da história as almas ainda se vingam?_

_Beijos a todos e todas! E deixem reviews, pode ser criticando, tem pobrema não!_


	9. Chapter 9

IX

Após o primeiro choque com Jahnsen, logo a duquesa se recompôs e começou a ver um meio de reportar-se ao filho de Christensen sobre sua "obrigação". Era melhor deixá-lo ser coroado primeiro, e após isto deixá-lo curtir mais um período de luto. Após isto, ou seja, dentro de mais ou menos quinze dias, redigiria uma carta a ele requerendo o que era seu por direito.

Em seu tempo ocioso, pensava nele. Um estranho! Um completo estranho, e em breve seria seu marido! Sequer sua aparência ela sabia como era. Lembrava que o rei Christensen era louro, embora seus cabelos já fossem grisalhos. O filho também deveria ser assim...

Com tal curiosidade aflorada, ela começou a perguntar às pessoas próximas da alta corte o que o rei Kanon costumava fazer, seus hábitos, enfim. Soube, aos poucos, que Kanon era calado, circunspecto, de poucos amigos e, curiosamente, muito belo. Tinha longos cabelos louros, olhos azuis e corpo alto e esbelto, devido aos exercícios que gostava de realizar regularmente. Diziam que era muito higiênico e limpo, tomando banhos diariamente, e não raro utilizando essências de banho, as quais rescendiam e o deixavam sempre com um aroma agradável.

Catherine, é claro, ficou feliz com tal descrição. Tão feliz, que logo após a coroação começou a elaborar a carta para o requerimento do matrimônio. Sentou, redigiu um rascunho, leu, releu, jogou fora. Reescreveu, roeu as unhas, não gostou do que leu, jogou fora novamente. Enfim, o processo entre o primeiro rascunho e a carta definitiva durou cerca de uma semana, entremeada de noites sem dormir, cabelos despenteados e olheiras que lhe tomavam quase metade da face.

Jahnsen, o qual em circunstâncias normais se espantaria com aquele repentino abadimento da duquesa, ao saber do casamento da mesma, afastou-se completamente dela. Voltara ao sexo furtivo com as criadas, ou, como tinha mais dinheiro do que antes, com as prostitutas. Não mais entrara no quarto dela; aliás, mal lhe dirigia a palavra desde o dia em que ela anunciara a si a terrível nova. Deixava-a com as olheiras, sabendo que o motivo da ansiedade dela era aquele por si tão odiado enlace. E em seu íntimo amaldiçoava o já rei Kanon, odiava-o mesmo, desejava sua morte, sua desgraça, para evitar aquele casamento.

De resto, terminada a carta, a duquesa a revisou várias vezes e enfim, com o coração aos pulos, a enviou. Não sentia nenhuma emoção maior desde que enviuvara, pois tinha boa saúde, dinheiro e estabilidade. Também não tinha filhos, os quais usualmente preocupam e exasperam a mãe. Portanto, aquele era o seu grande acontecimento em anos.

A carta, a qual Catherine procurara cuidar para que não ficasse nem melosa demais, nem arrogante demais, ficou assim:

_"Vossa Majestade:_

_Através desta reporta-se a duquesa Catherine Gray. É com muitos pêsames que ainda declaro luto por vosso falecido pai, muito estimado por minha pessoa e pelos meus._

_Respeito sua tristeza e o devido período de nojo, mas penso que este assunto deve ser tratado o mais cedo possível. Há dez anos atrás, quando Vossa Majestade ainda era um infante submetido ao poder pátrio e régio, vosso pai firmou um acordo comigo, documentando que o senhor e eu contrairíamos matrimônio assim que o senhor ascendesse ao trono._

_Friso o respeito que tenho por seu luto. No entanto, gostaria de obter uma resposta sobre nosso __casamento e quando tal cerimônia se realizará, de acordo com sua vontade._

_Sendo assim, despeço-me._

_Sua criada,_

_Catherine Gray"_

Catherine esperou com nervosismo a resposta. Volta e meia imaginava o rei abrindo o envelope e analisando o conteúdo da mesma. Como ele reagiria? Provavelmente estranharia, ficaria surpreso. Talvez pudesse ter raiva do já falecido pai, por ele ter feito tudo isso na surdina... mas debalde! Ela faria de tudo para não ser a ele uma pessoa incômoda; ao passo que ele lhe seria ciscunspecto, ela seria a ele da mesma forma.

Não seria uma esposa amorosa, dado que não tinha como amar a um completo desconhecido. Porém, seria uma esposa cumpridora dos deveres, atenciosa e zelosa. Geraria os filhos que ele desejasse, mesmo que não lhe fosse prazeroso. Exigiria apenas respeito e que ele não fosse a si violento, nem a forçasse. Também não gostaria de ser mais uma "dependente" do marido: gostaria de ter permissão para gerir suas terras e administrar seu dinheiro.

- Se ao menos ele não for como James... já será um grande lucro! - pensava, dialogando com sua própria mente.

E também pensava que, a respeito da imortalidade e da juventude eterna, após os quarenta e cinco ou cinquenta anos, e após ao menos um filho, se deixaria enfim envelhecer. Ou teria a sua "morte digna", sem se permitir ficar doente ou decrépita; de qualquer forma, poderia viver mais do que a média das pessoas, estendendo sua vida terrena para além dos demais, porém um dia o rei Kanon morreria. E envelheceria antes, e muito antes, de ela própria começar a envelhecer. Portanto, ela não poderia ser "imortal", a não ser que fugisse da corte e se escondesse da inquisição e das pessoas que não aceitassem sua eterna juventude. E isto ela não queria.

- E de qualquer forma - continuou dizendo a si mesma - que há demais neste mundo para continuar fazendo? Já fui condessa, duquesa, rica, bela, guerreira, cobiçada, esposa, amante. Serei rainha e, se a mezinha de Leyne funcionar de fato, serei mãe. Após isto, que mais farei? Tudo tem seu prazo para acabar... e de qualquer modo, que é morrer, senão enfastiar-se desta mediocridade e enfim sair dela?

Desta feita, Catherine conseguiu até mesmo superar sua crise existencial e sua grande repulsa pela velhice. Apenas precisava casar para se sentir enfim completa...

Sua mensagem foi respondida sem demora pelo rei. E quando ela a recebeu das mãos de um dos mensageiros, corou de satisfação. Ele lhe respondera bem rápido, portanto isto poderia significar que estava bastante interessado!

Abriu o envelope, afoita. Porém, ao observar o conteúdo da mensagem, seus olhos não acreditaram. Foi como se um fel perpassasse por suas veias. Até sua vista embaçou.

O rei Kanon a rejeitava!

A carta dele dizia o seguinte:

_"Senhora duquesa,_

_Agradeço suas condolências pelo luto por meu pai. No entanto, sinto em lhe dizer que não posso cumprir o que meu pai me designou, mesmo que tal acordo seja antigo, pois àquela época eu já havia atingido a maioridade, e não fui sequer consultado sobre a possibilidade de me casar num futuro próximo._

_Entenda, não é culpa sua, ou ainda demérito seu; é algo pessoal._

_Sendo assim, despeço-me da senhora._

_Kanon Windsor"_

Toda a tranquilidade da manhã se esvaiu do espírito de Catherine. Dez anos de espera, o rei finalmente morre e seu filho fica com aquilo de não querer se casar!

- Trinta anos e não deseja se casar! Que louco! Que quer ele?

Começou a vociferar no quarto, flébil. Em breve, até mesmo os criados a escutariam.

- Mas isto não ficará assim! Não, não ficará assim!

Ela então lançou-se à escrivaninha, e sem esperar o ódio arrefecer. Escreveu destilando despeito, e portanto a carta saiu bem mais ácida do que a anterior. Não se deu ao trabalho de revisá-la tantas vezes, como fizera com a primeira.  
_  
"Vossa Majestade:_  
_  
_  
_Confesso que não entendo vossa decisão. Seu pai decidiu por si há dez anos, e não vejo qual o mal em não obedecê-lo. Não me considero de maneira alguma uma mulher desprezível, e penso que o anterior monarca sabia o que estava fazendo ao escolher a mim para contrair núpcias com seu filho._  
_  
_  
_Mais do que uma vontade, esse casamento é um direito meu, além de um dever, concedido por seu pai, ninguém menos do que o Rei. Exijo uma retratação de sua posição ou, quando muito, uma justificativa plausível para romper com um contrato de tamanha importância._  
_  
_  
_Vossa criada,_  
_  
_  
_Catherine Gray"_

E após envia-la, impacientou-se pelo resto do dia. Teve fortes dores de cabeça e azia também; achaques que não costumavam lhe acometer.

A resposta de Kanon novamente não demorou a vir, e ela, Catherine, teve de se ver rejeitada uma segunda vez.

_"Digníssima senhora:_  
_  
_  
_Sou o primeiro a dizer que tem toda a razão. Sois uma mulher bela, bem conhecida por seus atributos e nada desprezível, pelo contrário. Qualquer um aceitaria contrair matrimônio consigo sem titubear._  
_  
_  
_Venho esclarecer por meio desta, pois, que o motivo da recusa é exclusivamente meu. Pode parecer loucura aos seus olhos, ou ainda aos de muitos outros, mas tenho um motivo pessoal e muito forte para não me casar. Não apenas com a senhora, mas com qualquer outra dama._  
_Reitero minha renúncia e assumo as conseqüências de meus atos._  
_  
_  
_O Rei."_

- Isto só pode se dar porque ele não procura mulher, não deseja mulher! - pensou ela, exasperada - Mas ora, eu também pouco me interesso por ele! Quero apenas realizar um acordo político, não ter um caso de amor... mas... se eu não deixar isto claro ao rei, ele jamais entenderá! Sim, é necessário esfriar esta cabeça e redigir algo mais calmo a ele - não! Por escrito não, pois ele pode se omitir de responder, e ainda se esquivar mais facilmente de sua obrigação. Não! Eu irei pessoalmente até a corte do rei Kanon.

Chamou um dos valetes para enviar através dele a mensagem, direta e por voz e não escrita, ao rei. O valete, sendo inferior na hierarquia a Jahnsen, naturalmente teve de passar pela supervisão deste último. E ao saber do que se tratava, o antigo amante de Catherine se sentiu com alguma esperança. Decidiu ir ter com a duquesa antes de liberar o mensageiro.

- Cathy! Sei que já não temos mais vínculo algum, mas ouça-me ao menos uma vez mais!

- Você não quer me ver feliz, Jahnsen! Pois quem quer o bem do outro, não o quer egoísticamente só para si!

- Que seja! Vai se arrastar, humilhada, para pedir casamento a um homem que claramente a rejeitou?

- Não é me arrastar! Muito pelo contrário, vou exigir o que é meu! Uma justificativa, que seja!

- Você é quem sabe, Cathy. Mas eu... eu não quero mais viver aqui! Sabendo que insiste em nossa separação, mesmo quando o rei não corrobora com ela!

- Pois vá embora, se desejar. Vá embora! Eu lhe ofereci casamento com a filha de um burguês; eu quis lhe dar um futuro... e você não quis! É livre, livre para fazer o que quiser!

E tendo dito assim, Catherine o dispensou. Arrasado porém sem outra opção, Jahnsen liberou o criado para dar ao rei a mensagem de petição de audiência.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Catherine não saberia o que fazer caso lhe fosse negado o pedido de audiência. Pois afinal, todo o seu passado triste nas mãos dos pais e do primeiro marido lhe deixara amarga, enquanto que o período seguinte, de estabilidade e liberdade, lhe deixara arrogante. Portanto, nem do rei ela toleraria recusas assim tão diretas!

Surpreendentemente, ele aceitou lhe ouvir. Ela, então, preparou-se da melhor maneira que podia. Porém olhou-se no espelho e viu um semblante um tanto quanto masculinizado demais. Portanto, vestiu-se com um corpete que exaltava-lhe os seios, uma saia que lhe deixava com quadris mais largos, soltou os cabelos à moda das donzelas para insinuar virtude ao rei, e se enfeitou com as mais belas jóias. Tentou ser mais feminina, para agradá-lo.

E enfim saiu com sua escolta de criados, soldados particulares e damas de companhia. Jahnsen ficara em casa, a se lamentar.

Ao chegar ao castelo real, o qual não distava muito de sua propriedade, Catherine se surpreendeu. Era um lindo e imenso local, maior ainda do que todas as propriedades juntas que seus pais e James lhe haviam deixado.

- É claro... ele é o rei - disse de si para si, e mandou um dos criados anunciar sua chegada.

Teve de ser escoltada por um dos valetes do rei, pois o local era imenso e ela poderia se perder. Ao chegar enfim na porta da sala onde com ele se reuniria, olhou os vigilantes da mesma, os quais lhe fitavam com grande admiração. Seria possível que apenas o rei não a desejava?

Adentrou a sala e enfim o viu. Era exatamente como lhe falaram, só que ainda mais imponente e belo. Vestia-se com uma túnica que até mesmo ela consideraria luxuosa demais. Seu olhar, azul e gélido, quase a petrificou. Tentando ser respeitosa, mesmo em face de sua petição, fez-lhe uma vênia.

- Bem, majestade. Espero não ser um incômodo para o senhor.

Catherine viu Kanon acenando que "não" com a cabeça, e lhe indicando um local para sentar. Assim que ela tomou assento, respirou fundo, tentando manter o semblante e a voz calmos a despeito da situação, e enfim falou:

- Então podemos começar. Serei direta: gostaria de me casar com o senhor, mesmo ante sua recusa. Não é apenas um capricho infantil, pois seria ridículo a mim assumir um papel desses. Quero cumprir o que me foi designado porque durante dez anos me preparei para este momento. Posso dizer que realmente vivi em função dele até então. E repentinamente tenho de desistir de todos estes anseios, senhor? Desculpe a minha indignação, mas ao menos um motivo! Ao menos um motivo para que eu tenha de desistir de tudo em que acreditei durante dez anos!

Ao fim de sua colocação, a duquesa sentiu que falara de modo deveras afiado e incisivo, mesmo sem querer. Era seu hábito em todos aqueles anos... então, usava aquele tom mesmo com o soberano.

Um silêncio angustiante e persistente se passou. A duquesa não deixou de exprimir certa vontade de logo ser atendida, apenas com o rosto. O rei pareceu percebê-la, e lhe respondeu afinal:

- Já amou alguma vez, Catherine?

Tal pergunta, a qual para a duquesa não parecia ser pertinente, tomou-lhe de surpresa. Com um semblante estranho, só conseguiu lhe dizer:

- O... o que quer dizer?

- Já se apaixonou alguma vez? Amou a seu primeiro marido? É isso o que quero dizer.

Aquela pergunta era realmente arguta e constrangedora. De qualquer modo, não lhe ficaria bem deixar de responder ao rei, ou ainda replicar-lhe de forma agressiva. De qualquer modo, também não seria o mais indicado demonstrar o rancor que tinha do primeiro marido, nem dizer o que se passava entre ela e Jahnsen; aqueles haviam sido os dois únicos relacionamentos de sua vida (exceto, claro, a única violação que padre Martin lhe fizera), e portanto ela deveria responder algo apenas sobre o legítimo.

Esta foi a resposta que Catherine julgou ser a mais apropriada:

- Majestade, eu me casei através de um acordo feito entre meus pais e os pais do noivo quando tinha quatorze anos de idade, e ele dezesseis. Não há como amar alguém numa circunstância dessas. Eu o conheci pessoalmente no dia em que contraímos matrimônio. Aos quatorze anos, todo este mundo nos é estranho. Fazemos o que dizem nossos progenitores ou tutores. Posso dizer que nos oito anos seguintes fomos bons... companheiros. Mas não posso dizer que o amei. Se me permite perguntar, majestade... o que isto tem a ver com o que pleiteamos agora?

- O que _a senhora _pleiteia, se também me permite dizer! Bem, quero lhe dizer que amo a outra pessoa. Amo a alguém com quem não posso casar, mas não quero casar com outra pessoa. Entende? É este, única e somente, o motivo de minha recusa.

Ele repetia o que dissera na carta! E ainda revelava ser isto por causa de amor! Ora! O rei que jamais procurara mulher, àquela hora o fazia de forma ilícita! Pois sim, e talvez com uma plebéia, já que não podia se casar com ela! Era uma história parecida com a sua e a de Jahnsen, afinal. Mas... por que o rei se detinha a esse tipo de coisa, enquanto ela própria abdicava de seu amante?

Pensando em como o rei Kanon abandonava tudo por alguém que não devia passar de simples criada ou serviçal, Catherine cometeu um erro: riu, e riu de deboche, na frente do monarca.

- Majestade! Não quero viver um idílio romântico com o senhor! Pouco me importa se amará a outra ou terá um relacionamento escuso com ela! O que quero é cumprir nossos papéis. Se for algo concernente a isso, não me preocupo.

A expressão facial do rei demonstrou desgosto, repulsa mesmo. Ao ver tal expressão, percebendo que provavelmente não poderia conseguir dele o que desejava, devolveu-lhe tal com um olhar também amargo. Ele, o rei, enfim lhe respondeu.

- Senhora, lamento mas não posso concordar com isto. Eu sou incapaz de me casar puramente por interesse.

Uma pontada de fel e de dor feriu o coração dela. Tanto, que sequer conseguiu falar por alguns segundos. Quando enfim se manifestou, foi com ranço na voz.

- Majestade... ninguém mais se casa por amor em nossos dias! Sequer os camponeses contraem matrimônio sem algum interesse!

- O que eu disse, senhora, está dito. Não mudarei minha posição por nada deste mundo.

Ao ver-se sem saída, com dez anos de expectativas jogados fora, Catherine teve vontade de matar ao rei naquele exato instante. Mas não... se o fizesse, ela mesma seria morta logo em seguida. Portanto, limitou-se a lhe responder de modo insidioso.

- Pois bem, majestade! O senhor deve saber que para tudo há uma conseqüência. Para um rompimento de contrato também há. Não é por ser o rei que o senhor está eximido dela!

- Não a temo, senhora! Agora se me dá licença... tenho mais com o que me ocupar!

Ele era valente, com certeza! Sem se despedir, Catherine saiu da sala sem esconder sua grande indignação. Após chegar às portas do castelo e alcançar sua comitiva, pôs-se a chorar inconsolavelmente.

_To be continued _  
_  
OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Copiei e colei as falas todas do capítulo correspondente de "Almas Gêmeas"._

_Fic na reta final! Mais dois capítulos e o desfecho sai!_

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	10. Chapter 10

X

Ao ver aquela senhora tão corajosa e forte chorando, algumas de suas damas não resistiram e foram, em piedade, até ela, para lhe consolar.

- Senhora Duquesa! Senhora, não fique assim! Mesmo que o rei não a queira, outro nobre pode desposá-la, dar-lhe bom nome e filhos.

Catherine não parava de pensar no rei. Ele a rejeitava daquele modo tão veemente! E por uma mulher com quem não poderia se casar, portanto provavelmente seria uma de baixa sorte! E ela, Catherine, Condessa e Duquesa, mulher de vultuoso dote, aparentando ser muito mais jovem, e possivelmente muito mais bela! Naquele ódio que lhe tomava, já não era a Condessa/Duquesa ambicionando ser rainha, sequer a mulher apaixonada sentindo-se traída, já que nunca amara a seu noivo; era o ser humano despeitado.

Com a mente em efervescência, Catherine não conseguia pensar em como executaria sua vingança; porém, a executaria sem titubear.

- Vamos, senhora - uma das aias lhe dizia - Tudo que nos resta é tomar a diligência e voltarmos.

- Senhora - interpelou um dos valetes - Ainda há cinco criados dentro do castelo. Eles lá permanecerão?

Ouvindo isto, a duquesa teve um estalo repentino. Era esta a sua oportunidade! E, se não a agarrasse, provavelmente ela jamais lhe seria oportuna outra vez.

- Eu vou buscá-los - replicou ela, com uma disposição contrária do que apresentara anteriormente a seus serviçais.

E de fato, ela foi até os guardas que vigiavam o portão do castelo e lhes disse que precisava entrar novamente, para reaver criados. Como tal fato era a mais pura verdade, eles a permitiram entrar novamente, com a condição de que um dos guardas a escoltasse.

Transtornada e sem ter resposta, a duquesa aceitou a condição. E aquela! Como faria o que estava pensando, se um dos guardar a vigiaria o tempo todo?

Foi pensando no que fazer. A sorte, ou o destino, sozinhos lhe propiciaram solução. Ao chegar ao local onde seus criados lhe esperavam, viu apenas quatro. E como a viagem era longa, arrumou uma desculpa para procurar o quinto criado e com ele falar a sós.

- Senhores! Uma dama como eu necessita ser precavida. A viagem que devo fazer de volta com meus criados não é muito longa, porém não tão curta a ponto de não poder haver intempéries. Os locais à beira de estradas são fétidos e promíscuos, os quais não condizem com a minha nobre condição. De resto, só há moitas e matos. Portanto, gostaria de me utilizar de um dos recintos do castelo, antes de ir-me.

A fala polida e prolongada da duquesa foi entendida como satisfação de necessidades fisiológicas antes de se pôr a viajar. E eles, vendo-a como dama tão linda e bem arrumada, caíram-lhe nas graças e lhe fizeram esta exceção.

Ela, sorrindo, foi em direção do local, sem, é claro, guarda algum consigo, pois nenhum deles se atreveria a ver bela dama a fazer necessidades e expor assim a nudez. A sorte favoreceu mais ainda à Duquesa, pois nem precisou procurar ao criado restante. Ele saía do mictório, amarrando as calças. Aproveitando que estava sozinha, tomou-o pelo braço e o enfiou para dentro do mictório novamente, fechando a porta.

- Senhora! - exclamou o homem, embaraçado pela repentina visão de Catherine - Eu, desculpe se me demorei, é que...

- Não me interessa nada disso! O que me importa é que você é minha última chance!

- Última chance de quê...?

- De vingar-me do idiota do reizinho petulante! Ele não quer casar comigo, por mais que eu inste, e deverá pagar caro! Você dará um jeito de matá-lo hoje à noite!

- E-eu? Mas senhora, ele é o soberano...

- Pouco me importa! Quem é seu senhorio, eu ou ele?

- É a senhora, mas o rei Kanon é o senhorio de toda a nação, inclusive da senhora!

- Eu lhe ofereço metade do que meus pais me deixaram de herança. E isto não é pouco! Subirá de posto como nunca poderia imaginar!

- Mas, senhora... se eles me apanham em tentar matar o rei, é morte certa para mim!

- Pois então tome! - e assim ela entregou a ele um frasco de veneno, o qual trazia consigo para provavelmente se defender de algum ataque inesperado - Espere o rei dormir e o mate com isto. Algumas gotas dentro de sua boca bastarão!

- Mas...

- Veneno não deixa rastro da autoria do crime, você não será pego!

- Eles podem me apanhar enquanto ainda lhe aplico o veneno!

Contrariada, Catherine decidiu ser mais enérgica. Puxou de um punhal que tinha em seu corpete, e o apontou para a jugular do homem.

- Tem medo de ser apanhado e porto, hein? Pois que me diz do que é melhor: ter uma chance de morrer, ou a morte certa?

O criado viu o ódio nos olhos da patroa, e não ousou contestá-la.

- Se é assim que a senhora deseja...

- Mate-o, hã! Se me aparecer em minha propriedade sem matar ao soberano - morre! E se sumir sem tê-lo matado, mando persegui-lo! Estamos entendidos?

O homem não lhe ousava responder. Vendo que ele afinal se conformava em matar Kanon, Catherine tomou mais algumas armas e lhe entregou.

- Estas são para caso ele acorde durante a sua ação com o veneno. Agora vá, e finja que nunca me conheceu. Vá, e não olhe para trás!

Sem outra alternativa, o criado obedeceu e assim fez. Após isto, a duquesa deu mais um tempo e enfim saiu do mictório. Como se nada houvesse acontecido, ela foi até seus quatro criados restantes, despediu-se gentilmente dos guardas do castelo e se foi.

Os quatro remanescentes sentiram falta do serviçal restante, mas nada disseram até chegarem à diligência.

A comitiva de Catherine partiu, e apenas quando estavam já longe da propriedade real foi que um dos quatro criados se aventurou a perguntar sobre o quinto que não fora restituído.

- Arrumei outra incumbência a ele - respondeu a duquesa, lacônica em palavras, porém seu sorriso e seu olhar diziam muito mais do que qualquer longo discurso poderia dizer.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A partir de então, com ódio, com ansiedade, Catherine passou a não pensar em outra coisa, senão em reaver a coroa e em como fazê-lo. Ela tinha o documento assinado pelo rei Christensen, e o atual rei Kanon, segundo lhe constava, não tinha filhos nem irmãos, ou ainda parentes próximos na linha sucessória do trono. Portanto, pensava em um modo de, após a morte dele e em condição de sua noiva, ela pudesse conseguir ser a rainha.

Nesta angústia permaneceu até o dia seguinte. Que seria feito do criado? Kanon já estaria morto? Punha-se tão nervosa, que mal dormira, tendo sobressaltos durante a noite.

Após o raiar do sol, no entanto, ela logo recebeu uma mensagem completamente indignada do rei. Ele... ainda estava vivo e capturara o seu agente!

- Como, como Kanon conseguiu sobreviver? Eu armei tão bem àquele paspalho! Será que não consegue sequer apunhalar alguém durante o sono?

- Dizem que o rei Kanon tem um vigia noturno instalado em seu próprio quarto. E este vigia, de alguma forma, percebeu o criado nada treinado que você instalou às pressas e sem planejamento nos aposentos do rei.

- Hã? Quem... quem disse isto?

- Sou eu, Cathy. Eu, o amante que ainda se preocupa com sua segurança e seus rompantes de insensatez.

Era Jahnsen. Ele adentrava a sala, segurando o jovem mensageiro que enviara a mensagem real. O mesmo estava amarrado pelas mãos.

- Jahnsen! O que faz com este garoto?

- "Este garoto" é mensageiro do rei Kanon. Se bem sei o que ocorre em casos de alta traição, como foi o de tentativa de assassinato do monarca, eles torturam o culpado. E devem ter feito isto mesmo com o criado que você enviou e que fracassou em seu intento. Ele... temeroso da dor e da morte, deve tê-la entregado.

- E... o que este mensageiro tem que ver com isto?

- Ora, claro está que o rei Kanon fará represália. Ele não vai deixar barato, e lembre-se que você é a mandante do assassinato; o criado é apenas um instrumento. Portanto, o castigo maior recairá sobre você... pode até mesmo ser decapitada. Catherine.

A duquesa, sem medo, era apenas ódio no olhar. Lembrou-se do que havia dito certa vez, de que preferiria morrer jovem e no auge das forças, do que decrépita e doente. E se aquela fosse sua hora de morrer, que fosse lutando!

- Eu não temo a morte! Que venha o rei Kanon! Lutarei pelo que considero seu meu direito até o fim!

- Ainda pode se salvar! Veja, este menino; se for caro ao serviço real, pode servir de barganha e de chantagem. A sua vida pela vida dele!

Num ímpeto de indignação, ela tomou o rosto do mensageiro e o olhou nos olhos. Ele tremia, pensando se sairia vivo daquilo.

- Pensa que sou mulher de barganhar, de negociar minha vida, como se ela valesse tanto ou menos do que a desse rapazinho? Veja só, um moleque de quinze anos, quando muito! Como eles têm coragem de mandar uma criança dessas para o meio de um fogo cruzado?

- Catherine, eu não sei se percebeu, mas está sendo acusada de alta traição nesta carta! E tal delito só se paga com a mais ignominiosa das mortes! Não é só sua vida que está em jogo, mas também sua honra!

- Que seja! Da honra eu sei cuidar, e não será negociando com a vida de um meninote desses que vou preservá-la!

Sendo assim, tomou de uma adaga e rasgou a garganta do mensageiro.

- Catherine! - exclamou Jahnsen, horrorizado ante a morte sem motivos mais consistentes.

- Não se preocupe! Matei-o rapidamente, ele não sofreu.

- Mas por que, se ele poderia ser sua salvação...? De qualquer modo, a vida do rei não é como a das camponesas pobres que eram mortas para sua juventude!

- Já lhe disse, nunca foi meu objetivo negociar com o rei!

Tomando do sangue do cadáver recém-degolado, ela escreveu uma grande mensagem em toda a superfície do papel que o rei lhe enviara:

"Para tudo há uma conseqüência"

E o enviou, pingando sangue, diretamente para Kanon.

To be continued

OoOoOoOoOoO

Próximo capítulo é o último! E aí, mais uma fic de capítulos concluída!

Beijos a todos e todas!


	11. Chapter 11

XI

Jahnsen ficou perplexo com aquela determinação. Ela parecia ter enlouquecido por conta da rejeição de Kanon...

- Cathy, o que é pior: ficar sem a coroa ou sem sua vida?Desta forma você assina sua sentença de morte, e de qualquer modo ficará sem ser rainha!

- Eu ainda tenho uma chance! Da forma que enviei o bilhete ao rei, chamo-o para a guerra. Ele deve saber de minha fama de mulher belicosa, e portanto também deve ter idéia de que tenho homens em número de lhe enfrentar.

- E o que pretende, caso o mate?

- Ser a rainha! Sou noiva dele; se eu vencê-lo, ganho este direito automaticamente! E isto será bom para você, não será...? Pois não precisarei me casar para ser rainha!

- Pode morrer a qualquer momento!

- Já disse que não temo a morte! Somente à fraqueza! Hoje terminarei o dia ou rainha, ou morta! Às armas!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Esperando o pior, Catherine, após mandar sepultar às pressas o corpo do mensageiro numa vala comum, armou-se completamente e convocou seu contingente de homens. Após isso, colocaram-se em formação de ataque em frente ao castelo onde ela residia. Em meio à espera, apareceu Jahnsen, esbaforido, tentando convencê-la a desistir daquela idéia funesta.

- Ele é o monarca. Ele tem um armamento superior ao seu! Ele foi afrontado, e agora virá com todo o furor possível! Ademais, justas são relativamente fáceis; não são lutas de verdade, pois caso o oponente se fira seriamente, há como parar e socorrê-lo. Esta é uma batalha de verdade!

- Jahnsen, ou você me ajuda nesta batalha, ou você se retira. Afinal de contas, é tarde demais para desistir dela, mesmo que assim eu desejasse.

Vendo que ela não se demoveria de sua posição, somente coube a ele ajudá-la ou ir embora, como ela mesma dissera. Então, ele decidiu ficar ao lado dela. Foi até o interior do castelo, armou-se e se misturou aos demais soldados.

Não demorou muito para que sua previsão se realizasse. Ao longe, vindo com um grupo grande de homens, já se avistava o rei em seu palafrém branco, com sua armadura e cota de malha reluzentes. Ele viera pessoalmente tirar satisfação sobre a afronta do dia anterior!

Catherine não mostrava abalo algum em seu semblante. Era como se até esperasse com ansiedade a chegada do rei, para enfim atacá-lo. Dirige-se até a frente dos seus homens e, num sorriso cínico, enfim replica ao rei:

- A que honra devo a visita do próprio Rei em minha residência? - declara ela, um riso cínico no rosto.

Ele, indignado, lhe responde:

- À honra de quase tê-lo matado, senhora!

- Pouco me importa, senhor! Meus objetivos são claros, e não há ninguém, sequer o soberano, a quem eu deixe se pôr entre eles! Serei a rainha; quer o senhor queira, quer não.

- É o que veremos! Homens! Não tenham dó. É uma mulher, mas por trás de sua fachada bela há um demônio. Avancem!

A luta enfim se inicia. Catherine e Kanon, ambos tomados de ódio e rancor, começam a lutar e a matar, sem ver a quem; se o oponente apenas ostentar a insígnia do exército inimigo, merece morrer. A espada do rei Kanon canta sem dó, mas ele se surpreende ao ver que Catherine, mesmo mulher, luta de igual para igual com os seus homens e mata a muitos, cega pelo ódio, pelo despeito.

Jahnsen, desesperado ante o mar de sangue que começa a surgir ante seus olhos, se retira do campo de batalha. Não por medo de morrer, mas por ver que, se tudo continuasse daquela forma, provavelmente não haveria pessoa alguma viva ao término daquele embate feroz. Nem Catherine, nem Kanon.  
Correndo pelas arestas, Jahnsen conseguiu enfim encontrar um dos emissários não-armados do rei. Foi até ele. O homem, vendo-o com a insígnia de Catherine, fez intenção de se afastar, mas Jahnsen jogou suas armas ao chão, indicando querer paz.

- Hum? Que é isso, guerreiro covarde?

- Não sou guerreiro, muito menos covarde. Sou apenas um homem de grande estima da rainha, e gostaria de me reportar pessoalmente ao rei Kanon.

O emissário riu, perplexo.

- Ora, rapaz! Quem acreditará nesta sua historinha? Seu intento deve ser mesmo matar o rei Kanon antes que seus homens possam protegê-lo!

- Não é esse meu intento! Juro-lhe! Para provar o que digo, me desarmo por completo e me disponho a ir acompanhado falar com o rei Kanon, arriscando minha própria vida dessa forma.

O emissário olhou para Jahnsen, desconfiado.

- Espere aqui. Falarei com Vossa Majestade e ver o que ele decide sobre isso.

Indo, assim, até seu senhor, o homem comunicou o que estava ocorrendo. O rei também considerou aquilo muito estranho.

- Negociar? Seria isto por acaso um engodo?

- Caso assim seja, podemos acompanhar o senhor, para protegê-lo.

- Hum. Está bem, mas ele terá de vir sozinho.

O homem de Kanon volta e dá a notícia a Jahnsen.

- Ele teve a mesma idéia que você: a de ir sozinho vê-lo. Ande, aproveite que ele aprovou a sua palestra! É uma oportunidade sem igual.

Sem titubear, o ex-amante de Catherine foi até o monarca. O mesmo era realmente alto, imponente, sua cota de malha produzindo um efeito de "deificá-lo" ainda mais. Ainda um pouco embaraçado, Jahnsen não conseguiu falar. Kanon, portanto, o intimou a fazê-lo.

- Diga. O que deseja?

- Majestade, intento pedir clemência à vossa pessoa. Por favor, cesse a batalha contra Catherine.

- Por que? Você deve saber o que ela tentou fazer contra mim.

- Sei, sim. E no início posso dizer, se o senhor assim me permite, que senti raiva do senhor.

- Raiva? De mim? Ora! Eu apenas recusei uma proposta de casamento! E com isto devo eu merecer a morte?

- Não foi por sua recusa; pelo contrário, foi através dela que passei a arrefecer meus maus sentimentos em relação ao senhor.

- Como assim?

- O que quero dizer... é que não gostaria de dividir Catherine com o senhor.

- "Dividir"? O que é dela, alguma espécie de namorado?

- Digamos que a duquesa nunca foi feliz com seu primeiro marido. Ao menos... ao menos não "como homem e mulher", se é que me entende.

- Entendo.

- Quando enviuvou, inclusive, não sentiu muito a falta dele. Apenas cumpriu os protocolos de luto. Após isso, porém, começou a reparar em mim, na época um mancebo que mal havia completado vinte anos. Apesar disso, porém, hesitou uma aproximação maior, e só depois fui saber do porquê.

- Sim. Mas e então?

- Quando finalmente me levou para sua alcova, fizemos sexo durante toda a noite.

Kanon olha a Jahnsen como se ele não necessitasse ter dito aquilo... e quanto a seus soldados, começam a rir maldosamente. Jahnsen não se importa, pois se isto vier a salvar a vida se sua senhora...

O rei resolveu externar o que pensava:

- Escute. Não precisa contar sua vida sexual a nós, se não quiser.

- Pode parecer estranho, senhor, mas é necessário. Pois bem. Após esta noite, ela disse que havia gostado de mim; que não imaginava poder ser assim... com um homem. Pois segundo ela seu marido apenas cumpria o "dever conjugal" e a abandonava na cama. Ele nunca a realizara como mulher! Por isto, por esta primeira e má experiência, ela hesitara durante quase um ano para aceitar a outro homem.

- Sei. E vocês continuam se vendo até hoje.

- Sim! Durante nove anos eu fui o companheiro da duquesa. Todas as noites, sem falta, eu a procurava em seu quarto e a fazia mulher. Apesar de ela ser totalmente livre, ela dizia ter apenas a mim... pois temia que os outros homens fossem brutos como era seu anterior cônjuge.

- Se é "apenas um amante", por que se incomoda com o fato de ela querer casar com outro homem?

- Porque... veja bem, nove anos são nove anos! Durante este período, acabei... sentindo algo mais por ela do que apenas atração física. Eu pensava que se ao menos não podia assumir algo com ela publicamente, pois afinal não sou nobre, ao menos seria o companheiro de Catherine, impreterielmente. E no entanto... num belo dia, ela diz que vai se casar pela segunda vez.

- Hum. Sabia que este acordo de casamento foi firmado entre ela e meu pai há dez anos?

- Agora sim! Mas ela jamais me contou isto antes da semana passada. Quando veio com tal nova eu simplesmente disse: "E nós? Como ficaremos?"

Nesta hora, Jahnsen sentiu seu coração apertar. Teve de se controlar para não chorar na frente dos próprios inimigos de Catherine. Kanon não tinha tempo a perder, portanto o incitou a falar mais.

- A resposta dela qual foi?

- ...ela disse que tudo tem sua validade, e portanto, um prazo para acabar. Declarou também que gostava muito de nossas noites, e que provavelmente nenhum outro homem seria tão agradável assim a ela. Mas declarou que ser rainha significava mais a si do que "frivolidades de amor".

- Por que então pede para que eu poupe a vida da mulher que o rejeitou de maneira tão veemente?

- Porque... ainda a amo! Pensei que com sua recusa ela se conformaria e voltaria para mim. Mas a duquesa quer levar tudo a cabo!

-Sabe que ela tentou me matar através de um meliante ontem, não?

- Sim; os rumores correm.

- Se eu poupar a vida dela, como poderei assegurar a minha? Ao que parece, sua senhora é bastante vingativa!

- Ela é assim pelo desgosto que o primeiro matrimônio lhe deu. Além de seu esposo ter-se tornado um homem frio e calculista, tratando a ela como um mero joguete político, ela não engravidou jamais. E o senhor sabe como um filho, em nossa sociedade, é importante para a mulher. Sem ele, seu papel é incompleto...

- Nem filho do marido e nem seu, pelo visto.

- Sim, senhor! Nem de mim ela chegou a engravidar. Mas como eu lhe dizia: para sobreviver, Catherine teve de renegar seu lado mulher em face ds frustrações nos papéis femininos que tentou exercer: os de mãe e esposa. Na verdade, essa vingança, ao que me parece, é mais por ela ver-se sem poder para realizar um segundo e feliz matrimônio, bem como a maternidade.

- Que se case pois com outro homem!

- Não é simples assim, senhor! Por dez anos ela colocou a coroa real em sua cabeça. Não quer ser ninguém menos do que a monarca!

- Veja... sinto muito por sua senhora, mas nada posso fazer. Ela tentou tirar minha vida!

Ao perceber que seria realmente muito difícil demover o rei de sua idéia de matar Catherine a qualquer custo, Jahnsen, desesperado, segurou nas mãos dele.

- Senhor! É o Amor que me faz agir assim! Por acaso já amou, Majestade?

O monarca oscila e hesita em responder, um pouco perturbado. Mas não tarda muito em responder:

- Sim. Amo, para falar a verdade. De fato, apenas não me casei com Catherine por amar a esta outra pessoa.

- Então, senhor! Pense nesta sua amada! Imagine o que seria capaz de fazer caso esta dama se encontrasse em perigo de vida! O que faria, senhor?

O rei fechou os olhos. Pareceu pensar em algo, talvez nessa pessoa a quem dizia amar tanto, mas não teve tempo de responder. Um de seus soldados apareceu:

- Senhor! As tropas estão cedendo! Catherine esboça já um sorriso de vitória nos lábios.

- O que? Não! Eu jamais devia ter abandonado meus soldados! Rapaz, sinto muito, mas é caso de vida ou morte! Ou ela, ou eu! Nada posso fazer além de me defender!

Após ter dito isto, o rei Kanon vai ao campo de batalha novamente e deixa Jahnsen só, em seu desespero. O intendent de Catherine ainda tentou clamar por clemência a Kanon, mas ele não o ouviu. Como os emissários de Kanon também vão à batalha, o ex-amante de Catherine toma suas armas de volta para si e resolve tomar a atitude mais desesperada de todas.

- Se não há outro modo, lutarei!

Foi atrás do rei, determinado a matar ele mesmo o soberano, aquele homem que tinha coragem de matar e rejeitar Catherine. Encontrou o monarca matando vários homens em seu caminho, e pensou em golpeá-lo pelas costas, mas não... decidiu que seria melhor fazer as coisas de um modo honrado.

Saltou para a frente do rei e chocou sua espada contra a dele, convidando-o assim para o embate.

- Eu primeiro pedi, Majestade. Como não fui atendido, nada me resta senão lutar!

- Decerto! Ao menos é um homem honrado e me confrontou pela frente, ao contrário do que fez sua dama. Lembrarei de escrever isto em sua lápide quando o enterrar!

Após tais dizeres, os dois homens entram num embate furioso, num entrechoque tremendo de armas. O sangue rolava ao lado deles, o sangue de outros homens. O gramado era tingido da cor vermelha intensa daquela matança.

O rei Kanon pareceu fraquejar, sentir tontura. Foi ao chão, ajoelhado, por algum motivo que Jahnsen não soube qualificar. De qualquer modo, não titubeou: em combate leal, frente a frente, não hesitaria em matar seu oponente. Levantou a espada e já se sentia prestes a brandi-la, imaginando a vitória inesperada do exército de Catherine dado este seu ato...

Quando sentiu uma outra espada se chocar com a sua. Olhou para o detentor da mesma, e viu que era ninguém menos que... o rei? Ou alguém muito parecido com o rei... idêntico, para dizer a verdade!

Escutou uma voz, fraca e oscilante, mas uma voz vinda do rei, o qual se encontrava abaixado ainda.

- Quem... é você?

O homem que cruzara sua espada com Jahnsen respondeu:

- Seu irmão.

Jahnsen finalmente percebe: o rei tinha um irmão! Um irmão que vinha pleitear a herança junto de Catherine e Kanon! E era mais do que um irmão comum, era...

- Irmão...? Nós somos... gêmeos?

Gêmeos! Isto seria a perdição! Além de Kanon, teriam um outro herdeiro legítimo da coroa para vencer! Não! Jahnsen pensava em acabar com aquilo de uma vez! Reagiu, dirigiu seus golpes a Kanon novamente, mas foi interceptado pelo gêmeo. Jahnsen, desesperado por ter perdido aquela batalha para um homem que nem deveria existir naquela história toda, brandia a espada furiosamente. Enquanto isso, Kanon se recuperava e levantava enfim do chão, puxando o ar para si e recuperando o equilíbrio.

No meio do embate, a duquesa Catherine aparece em seu corcel negro. Parecia que àquele fatídico momento, o sangue de Jahnsen a chamava. O rei Kanon não se contém ao vê-la:

- Aí está, senhora! Prepare-se para experimentar o fio de minha espada!

A duquesa o observa, cínica, como se não estivesse em perigo de vida.

- Ora, ora! O que temos aqui? Dois reis?

O irmão do rei, que lutava com Jahnsen, interrompe o embate para falar com Catherine. Jahnsen, ainda respeitando as normas da cavalaria, não o ataca por trás mesmo isto podendo significar a vitória completa de Catherine e seu exército.

- Não sou rei.

- Pois é idêntico a ele! Seria isto algum truque de mágica?

- Não, senhora. Somos gêmeos.

- Pois bem, ó senhor Gêmeo do Rei! O que o faz vir a mim numa batalha que não é sua?

- Como não é minha? A senhora quer tomar o reino que é de minha família e diz que o assunto não me compete?

- Seu irmão não dividiu o reino com você. Portanto, por que se preocupar com isto?

- Não compreende, minha senhora? Eu fui isolado de minha casa por meu pai. Agora que ele morreu, vim requerer o que é meu! Acha que deixarei à senhora o que esperei pacientemente por trinta anos para obter, já que tenho o sangue real correndo nas veias?

Sendo assim, o irmão de Kanon apontou ousadamente e em gesto de desafio a espada para a duquesa. Jahnsen viu nele, e muito mais nele do que em qualquer outro, a maior ameaça a eles naquele campo de batalha. Tão grande, que poderia até mesmo ser uma ameaça ao próprio rei Kanon.

Levantou a espada e a brandiu novamente, mas desta vez quem se interpôs a eles foi Kanon. Jahnsen não conseguiu impedir o irmão do rei de avançar para a duquesa, porém se bateu lealmente com o rei.

Catherine, feroz e ofendida, não mediu bem seus ataques. O irmão de Kanon parecia ser bem mais racional e controlado, portanto ele esperou ela se cansar e após isto, ver uma brecha em seu comportamento. E então... a atingiu com um golpe certeiro de espada.

Catherine gritou de dor. Havia sido trespassada. Ela, que desejava tanto matar àquele rei e tudo que houvesse relação com a família dele, via-se morrendo. Sim, morrendo. Pensou no sangue dado por todas as jovens para que ela se mantivesse moça... e naquela morte prematura.

Jahnsen a ouviu gritar e conseguiu livrar-se de Kanon. Foi até a mulher, e a pegou nos braços.

- Cathy! Cathy, não...

A duquesa o olhava, já com um pé no outro mundo. No final das contas, apenas Jahnsen havia ficado ao lado dela... quis ainda dizer mals alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu, sentindo-se esvair na morte, sabe-se lá para que mundo.

- Não... não! - lamenta Jahnsen ao vê-la morrer em seus braços - Não, Cathy! Volte!

Ao ver que ela não tem mais pulso, nem respiração, o ex-amante enlouquece.

- Malditos! - ele brada nos rostos de Kanon e seu irmão - Podemos não ter nos casado na igreja, mas... no fundo, ela era minha mulher! Vocês mataram a minha mulher!

Furioso, ainda fiel a Catherine mesmo após toda a rejeição que ela lhe oferecera, Jahnsen avançava para ambos os gêmeos, mas antes que pudesse concretizar seu ataque, tombou ao chão, ferido repentinamente, e pelas costas, por um soldado do rei, acabado. Ao sangrar e ver sua vida esvair-se com o fluido vital, a única coisa na qual ele conseguiu efetivamente pensar foi: Catherine conseguira o que desejava... morrer defendendo seus ideais, no auge da juventude. Não chegou à velhice, e preferiu perder a vida do que perder a honra.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Na habitação de Leyne, a bruxa observava os três fios de cabelo ruivo rompidos.

- Ela tinha de morrer... sim, tinha de morrer. O segredo da imortalidade não deve se estender a qualquer um... ela sabia demais, tinha impasses demais; se fosse rainha, ganharia mais do que esta vida pode oferecer a um ser humano. Deixa estar! Um dia acertarei contas com a alma de Catherine, assim como ela está agora acertando as contas com as almas das jovens que matou para cobiça sua. Sim, porque um dia também morrerei, por mais que não envelheça.

Deixa estar. Por enquanto, ficarei aqui, esperando e vivendo... observando a Roda dos acontecimentos humanos na Terra... esperarei e viverei aqui, até o fim dos tempos... até o dia em que o fim de tudo venha também me buscar.

_FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Acabou! Parece que suspendi a narrativa do nada, mas é assim mesmo que acontece, pois esta é a história da Catherine, não de Saga e Kanon, e termina quando ela morre._

_Quem quiser mais detalhes, veja "Almas Gêmeas". Lá tem toda a história de Saga e Kanon nesse universo UA, e é mais extensa também! _

_Beijos a todos e todas! Mais uma fic completa! _


End file.
